Family You Meet and Learn to Love
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry meets an Uncle he never knew about after finally ending Riddle's life for good but not before he was injured and the lost the person he was in love with. Will Harry heal and finally get the family he deserves? Will he ever love again? Will Hotch be able to help Harry when he sees just how broken the young teenager is? MPreg and eventual slash!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *snickers* Yes this is a new story but once the idea kicked in it just wouldn't leave... Besides I still have writers block on a lot of my stories... I want to stress that my older CM and HP stories haven't been abandoned! I will get back to them when I am no longer blocked on writing for those stories... **This story is AU!** I have rearranged the years to fit my wants and needs for this story... LOL! Well of course I did because I had to make them match up somehow...

A few things that you need to know about this story... First is that Lily was adopted after her mother gave her up for adoption because she didn't want to take the chance that her husband would beat Lily... Second is that Lily's biological mom was a squib so when you see a name for a wizarding family appear for Harry that you are wondering about that is more than likely how he became the heir to that family... Third and probably the most important fact is that from book 4 on nothing in HP matters unless I make it happen... Harry killed Voldy in the graveyard at the end but unfortunately for us all Cedric still died... *pouts* Unfortunately for the way I want this story to go I had to go ahead and kill off Cedric no matter how much I would have loved to have him live like I do in a lot of my stories...

Now here are some more things you need to know about this story from the CM side of things... Hotch knows nothing about the Wizarding world but he is about to get a crash course in it... Gideon is alive in this story and consults when needed for the BAU... Emily left the BAU but came back... The whole Ian Doyle thing happened but she killed him so therefore didn't have to pretend to be dead... If you need anything clarified please let me know!

I have yet to decide firmly on pairings but I will warn you that it will eventually be slash between Harry and someone else...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or CM!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter sighed as he leaned against the wall of the elevator that he was currently in. He was in pain but knew that he couldn't take another pain relieving potion for at least another hour to hour and a half. He turned his head to look at one of the two men he was currently with. "Are you sure that it is alright to tell my newly found uncle about magic?"

Both men chuckled but it was Armando Zabini who said "I'm more than sure that it is alright to tell Aaron Hotchner about magic, Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Emrys. We have to tell him so that he knows why you have bodyguards on you at all times. Besides not only will we be telling Agent Hotchner but his whole team. Harry, before you say it we have a written and signed affidavit from the President of Magic and the President of the United States. Although even if we didn't it wouldn't matter because here in about thirty to forty minutes POTUS himself will be here to greet you. You are safe here from the remaining Death Eaters and the so called leader of light and his lackeys. I want you to just relax and leave the worrying to us."

Harry sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll try to but I'm not promising anything. I've been on edge for the last four years. Am I allowed to practice my magic, Armando?"

Armando nodded. "You are technically emancipated, Harry. Even if you weren't the PoM and POTUS both have signed a letter stating that you are allowed to do magic outside of school. You cannot be charged for using magic underage from Britain, Harry. If they even try then they will be the laughing stock of the whole Wizarding world. A Healer will be here in the next ten minutes to check you out in order to make sure that the traveling didn't exacerbate your injuries. Now are you ready to meet your uncle?"

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out as he nodded. He knew that it would be best to just get it over and done with. As he followed Armando and Nico out of the elevator and through a set of glass doors he could only hope that his uncle wouldn't turn out to be like his so called aunt and uncle that he had lived with. He ignored the eyes he felt on his person and let Armando help him up the stairs to the office that he guessed to be his uncle's. "Is this his office then?"

Armando smiled as he nodded gently. He knew that Harry was nervous about this meeting but from everything that he had learned he knew that Aaron Hotchner would not treat Harry like he was dirt beneath his shoe. With one arm around Harry's waist he used his free hand and knocked on the door. When he heard the command to enter he opened up the door and gently led Harry into the office.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner sat in his office with his best friend and colleague David "Dave" Rossi. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time. "I just wish that I knew what this coming meeting was about. All I know is that apparently I have a long lost nephew that wants to meet me. I know that mom did give birth to a daughter that she gave away because she was scared that my dad would beat on my sister like he did Sean and I. I even once thought about looking for her but then I got busy with working here and I didn't think about it again. What I would love to know is why an agent Armando Zabini is bringing him here instead of him making his own way here with my sister. Something is seriously wrong, Dave."

David shook his head. "Well it won't do us any good to speculate, Aaron, and you know that. We will deal with whatever it is. All that matters is that you are meeting your nephew. Now what do you know about your nephew?"

Aaron smiled slightly at that. "His name is Harry James Potter and he just turned fifteen years old two days ago. I decided on holding off on having Garcia check into him until after he gets here. I want to see if they tell me everything first. I did tell Agent Zabini that you would be with me in my office when he brings Harry here. I want your observations on what is said and/or not said."

Dave nodded. "Of course, Aaron. What time are they supposed to be here?"

Aaron looked at his watch but before he could respond a knock sounded at his closed office door. He took in a breath and let it out before he finally said "Enter!" His eyes narrowed and out of the corner of his right eye he could see that Dave's eyes had also narrowed because of what he saw. His eyes narrowed even further as he watched as a man helped a young man walk into his office followed by another man. "Good morning. You must be Agent Zabini."

The second man that had followed the older man and teenager into Aaron's office shook his head and said with a smile "I am Agent Nico Vasquez. The man helping young Harry sit down is Agent Armando Zabini."

Aaron nodded and then looked at the other man. "Should he even be here right now, Agent Zabini? What the hell happened to him? He needs a hospital!"

Armando smiled slightly at Aaron and the man he knew to be David Rossi. "Good morning, Supervisory Special Agents Hotchner and Rossi. Currently there is nothing that a hospital can do for Harry and right now it isn't safe for him to go to one. As my colleague said I am Agent Armando Zabini and I'm with the CIA, NSA, Interpol, and Homeland Security. My young charge is Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Emrys. He is your nephew, Agent Hotchner, and I have the piece of paper proving it. When we found out that he was your nephew we had a DNA test done so that you would have proof and not just have to take our words for it. I'm not sure if you are aware of it or not but your mother had another child after your younger brother Sean. That baby was a girl and she gave her up for adoption. Harry is the son of your deceased sister."

He stopped talking for a minute to let everything sink in before he started again. "I know that some of this is a shock but time is short. In about three minutes a Healer will be walking through the doors of the BAU to give Harry a check up since we moved him long before he should have been. I have a signed affidavit from POTUS that gives your team clearance to know things most of them don't know. In about seven minutes the BAU will be filled with Secret Service Agents awaiting POTUS' arrival which will be in twelve minutes. What I need from you right now, Hotchner, is a yes or no. Are you able to handle a fifteen year old boy who has been abused, lied to, stolen from, targetted, and one who has killed for not only his country but several others as well?"

Aaron looked hard at Harry after he exchanged a look with Dave. He looked at Armando once he was finished looking at Harry. "Yes."

Armando grinned and looked at Harry. "I told you so, Harry." He looked back at Aaron. "Can you have one of your Agents show the man who just walked in up here please? I would suggest that you use Agent Prentiss. I need the man to make sure that both Harry and the baby are alright."

Aaron nodded and phoned Emily to bring the man up before he looked at Armando and Harry with wide eyes and blurted "Baby?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckled slightly as he saw the shock on his uncle's and the other man's faces. "Surprise!"

Armand chuckled and shook his head at Harry before he looked back at Aaron and Dave. He ran a hand down his face and sighed. "Harry is three months pregnant, Agents Hotchner and Rossi. I know that raises more questions but just hold onto them for now. I promise you that I will answer any and all questions that you have shortly. Your whole unit is about to get one hell of a shock. While the whole unit may get a shock it will be your team primarily who will be in the line of fire so to speak. Well your team and a Sam Cooper's team."

Aaron frowned but didn't respond because Emily entered his office with the man who he guess was the Healer Armando talked about and Derek behind them. He wasn't surprised that Derek followed Emily and the unknown man up to his office to make sure that everything was alright. He nodded his head at both Emily and Derek. "Thank you, Emily and Derek."

Armando held a hand up stalling Aaron from talking more and stepped forward to pull Emily into a hug surprising everyone other than Nico and Harry. "Hello, Emily, fancy seeing you here."

Emily's mouth dropped open even as she hugged Armando back. She quickly looked around the room and when her eyes landed on Harry she gasped. She stepped back and looked at Armando with narrowed eyes. "What in the fuck happened to Harry, Armando? Why are you here? What is going on? Who do I need to kill for hurting Harry like that? Harry, are you okay, honey? Why didn't you call me if you were hurt? Do you need anything?"

Harry let out a laugh and shook his head as he looked up at Emily with a real smile that reached his eyes. He ignored the fact that his Uncle, Dave, and Derek all were looking at Emily with wide eyes. He forced himself to stand up and waved off both Nico and Armando as he slowly walked over to Emily. He knew the second that she noticed his condition because a hand flew to her mouth and he slowly nodded his head to answer the silent question in her eyes. "He's dead, Emily. He died before I could save him. I killed the son of a bitch that killed him though and I finally ended Riddle's life for good. But dear Merlin, Emily, it hurts. I just want him back! I need him back because I can't do this without him! It's not fair. It's just not fucking fair!"

As Harry ranted several items in Aaron's office started rattling, lifting in the air, and swirling around and Aaron asked "What the hell?"

Armando shot a look at Aaron before he looked at the Healer and rapidly ordered "Do something! He is going to harm himself and his baby. Sedate him or something before he completely loses it."

The Healer nodded and walked over to Harry who was now wrapped tight in Emily's arms. "Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Emrys, I need for you to take this calming draught. You cannot get worked up right now because of your condition. Now come and sit back down so I can check you over."

Harry took the vial from the Healer and quickly swallowed it as he let Emily guide him to the couch that was in his uncle's office. Once he sat down on it he looked at the Healer and nodded. "Thank you for the calming draught, Healer. I don't think I would have been able to calm down without it. And please call me Harry."

The Healer smiled and shook his head. "I will call you Harry if you call me Sebastian. I shall introduce myself to everyone. My name is Sebastian Hamilton and I will be the Healer overseeing Harry for the next several months. Now, Harry, are you feeling any pain anywhere other than your injuries? Have you noticed anything off about how you feel?"

Harry huffed and shook his head. "Just where I am injured, Sebastian. As for anything off that would be a yes but I am pretty sure it is from where I was hit with the _Cruciatus Curse_. I still shake from it. I am also having headaches and my vision goes blurry every once in a while."

Sebastian frowned and whipped out his wand. He ignored the gasps from three of the people in the office and shot a diagnostic spell at Harry. As he waited on it to finish he asked "Have you noticed anything about your pregnancy, Harry?"

Harry frowned slightly. "I have noticed that I am bigger than what I should be for three months. I'm not sure if it just because I am a male and carrying a baby or if it is for another reason. I can tell that the baby is alright though because it is like I am able to feel it. I don't know if I explained that right or not."

Sebastian chuckled and then smiled. He looked over the piece of parchment once the diagnostic spell was finished. "You explained it just fine, Harry. You are a tad bit bigger than you should be for how far along you are but that is nothing to worry about. I'm not going to do a complete check up since we are expecting someone in about four minutes. Now you are going to have to follow what I say to the letter. Your injuries are not healing as quickly as I would like but that could be because up until now you weren't feeling safe so your magic was working overtime on making sure that the baby was safe. Now that you are here in the United States with people who care for and love you, you should start to heal a little faster. Your leg is going to need set again which I will do when we get you to wherever you will be living. The reason for your headaches is because you have a concussion. You are going to need to be woke up every two to four hours to make sure that you are alright. You have three broken ribs, six cracked ribs, your right and left collar bones are broken, you have burns on twenty percent of your body, you have nerve damage, your left leg is broken and needs to be set again as I said, your right foot is fractured, your right knee is fractured, your left hand is shattered, and your right arm is broken. Once the visitor is finished we will start on healing you like you should have been when all this went down. Unfortunately your left leg and left hand will have to be fixed the Muggle way because I can't use Skele-Gro on you with you being pregnant. For now you will just need help staying upright and walking. When we go out into the bullpen you will listen and do what I tell you. Am I clear?"

Harry groaned but before he could respond Aaron shouted "What the fuck happened that put my nephew in the condition that he is in? What did you just do to him? How can he even be up and walking with his injuries?"

Harry looked at Aaron and gave him a bitter smile. "Pain is nothing new to me, sir. I am use to having broken bones and nothing getting done to fix them. Sebastian will have me healed in no time but right now we need to get to the outer area because I can see the Secret Service Agents walking in."

Aaron looked out his office window and swore when he saw most of the Agents in the room tense. He shot Harry a look. "This isn't over, young man. I will have my answers on the questions that I asked. I don't care if you can do what the man just did to you. I just need to know what to expect."

Harry smiled slightly and let Armand and Sebastian pull him up off of the couch. "You'll get your answers."

Aaron nodded and led the way out of his office and down into the bullpen. He walked up to the man who looked like he was in charge. "I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner."

The man nodded. "I am Agent Trevor Sanders. President Michaels will be in here soon. We just wanted to make sure that the bullpen was secure. How is Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Emrys doing, Agent Hotchner? He looks like he is about to fall down due to exhaustion."

Aaron sighed and shook his head. "I'm sure that is part of it but other than that he is in a lot of pain physically, emotionally, and probably mentally right now. I still don't know exactly what is going on but what I do know is that my nephew has been through hell and it seems that he is still going through it. I will be getting my answers later though because I will need them if I am going to be able to help him."

Trevor sighed. "I don't know all of it but what I do know is that he could have very well died. What his Headmaster allowed to happen is at the least stupid and at the most criminally negligent. I do know that several agencies are looking into what transpired to see if they can press charges against the man and some of his people and have them stick. I can also tell you that he has not had a very good life up until now with the exception of very few people trying to make his life even just a little bit better. I am sure that Armando Zabini will fill you in on everything that you need to know as will your own Agent Prentiss. It was actually because of Agent Prentiss that the young Lord came to be on our radar at the age of thirteen. Unfortunately up until now we could do very little but now since he is on US soil we can do a hell of a lot more in protecting him and making sure that those who want to use him and mistreat him pay for what they have done."

Aaron's eyes flashed with anger. "What aren't you saying, Sanders?"

Trevor groaned. "I really shouldn't be the one telling you this, Hotchner, but I don't want you bugging the young Lord to tell you. He lived with people who were very abusive towards him. Some of the people he thought that were his friends was stealing from him and using him. The Headmaster of his school or old school is the one who put him where he lived. Now that is all I am saying. I will also just warn you that there are a lot of people who are thankful for what he has done, Agent Hotchner, so make sure that he is treated the way that he should be. Also make sure that he doesn't go putting himself in danger. From what I know and understand he has a saving people thing. He has done more than he ever should have had to given his age so he doesn't need to do anything else other than live his own life. Now President Michaels should be up here in the next thirty seconds. I do hope that your boss will not give you hell for the unexpected gathering, Agent Hotchner, but we thought it best not to let it be known that he was coming here."

"I can understand that. Besides if Strauss even tries to give me a hard time about this I am sure that the Director will have some words for her." Aaron replied before he walked over to where Harry was standing with Armando, Nico, Sebastian, Emily, Dave, and even Derek surrounding him. He smiled slightly because he knew that they were doing it to keep prying eyes off of the young teen. He looked back at the doors just as they opened and three Secret Service Agents entered followed by the President, another man, and then three more Secret Service Agents. He stepped forward and nodded his head. "Welcome to the FBI's BAU office, Mr. President."

President Philip Michaels nodded and smiled at the man standing in front of him once he motioned for his Agents to move out of the way. "Thank you. You must be SSA Aaron Hotchner. It is a pleasure to be here and to meet you. I am sorry that we didn't warn you that I was coming but we couldn't take the chance that it wouldn't leak out. Now I know that you know who I am but you don't know the man beside me. SSA Hotchner, meet the President of Magic for the United States Raymond Wilmington. Raymond, meet SSA Hotchner, who is the uncle of Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Emrys. Harry is here is he not, Agent Hotchner?"

Aaron nodded with a smile. "He is, Mr. President." He looked over his shoulder and nodded at Harry. "Come on over here, Harry."

Harry groaned but allowed Sebastian, Armando, Emily, and Nico help him walk forward. He nodded at Raymond and Philip. "Hello, President Michaels and President Wilmington."

Philip laughed and shook his head. "We have both told you, Harry, call us by our first names. After all you deserve it after everything you have done. Now let me get this official bit out of the way and then we can talk somewhere a little more private. Alright, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip but nodded. "Of course, Philip."

Philip smiled slightly as he cleared his throat. He ignored the sound of the doors opening because he knew that his Secret Service Agents would deal with it as he pulled out the medals he had for Harry. He then cleared his throat and loudly said "Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Emrys, the United States thank you for the service to this Country as well as several other Countries. It is with the greatest pleasure I have ever had to present you with the Purple Heart Medal. I also want to give you the Purple Heart Medal that was awarded to Cedric Diggory posthumously. I wish that you never had to go through what you did but this Country thanks you for it. I also have the pleasure of informing you that we have named a room after you at the White House and that you have a standing invitation to visit whenever you wish as does your family. I am giving you a key to the whole United States because I know that you will not use it for evil purposes. You are one of the bravest young men I have ever met. Now I will let my fellow President talk."

Raymond smiled as he too cleared his throat. "Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Emrys, I, President of Magic Raymond Wilmington do hereby declare you Ambassador to the Muggles for our world. Young Harry, you have been through so much but you came out on the winning end. I am so sorry for all that you have lost. It is my great pleasure to hereby award you the Order of Merlin first class for your service to the Wizarding world. I have also awarded the Order of Merlin first class posthumously to Cedric Diggory. Both President Michaels and I have made you a citizen of the United States so if any Wizards or Witches attempt to force you back to Britain they will have the full weight of the United States aimed at them both Muggle and Wizarding alike. You did what nobody else had the balls to do. I hope that you get to finally have the life that you should have had all along now that you are with your uncle."

Harry gave a watery smile as he took all four medals into his hands. "Thank you. I just did what I had to do in order to make sure everyone had a chance to live."

Raymond shook his head and gave Harry a sad smile as he ignored the blonde haired older woman that walked up to the group. "You never should have had to do what you did, Harry. The adults in Great Britain should have did it and not forced you to step up. You lost too much and for that I give you my sincerest condolences. Nobody should lose as much as you have in such a short period of life."

Harry shrugged but before he could respond Erin Strauss butted in and said "What in the hell is going on in here? Who are all these people? Why is there a young boy in here? He needs to leave!"

Harry bit back a laugh as his uncle said "Well, Erin, if you would have paid attention and actually looked at our guest you would have seen and heard that we have the President of the United States right here in the BAU."

Strauss paled as she looked at the guest that were now standing in front of her. "I am so sorry."

Philip looked at the woman and glared. "You will apologize to Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Emrys right this second and then you will report to the Director's office. Your attitude and behavior is appalling. Is this how you operate, ma'am? Do you not pay attention to your surroundings? Do you not ask politely instead of demanding? How have you gotten to the position that you are with how you act? If it was up to me you would be out of a job by the end of the day. Is that how you talk to important people? Do you talk down to them? Do you make judgements on people that you don't know? Now get out of here so my counterpart and I can finish up. If I hear one word that you have tried to give Agent Hotchner's team a hard time just because you didn't like what I had to say then you will find out why I was the best choice to have as a President. Also for the next week SSA Sam Cooper's team and Hotchner's team have downtime because they have some things they need to be briefed on. Now leave, ma'am."

Aaron watched as Strauss ran out of the BAU bullpen before he turned back to President Michaels. "I am sorry about, Mr. President."

Philip shook his head. "You have no reason to be sorry, Agent Hotchner. Now is there somewhere with more privacy that we can talk? Your team can come because what Raymond and I have to say they need to hear. I will need to have two of my security in the office with me but the rest of them will be standing guard outside to make sure that nobody tries to enter it."

Aaron nodded and led the way to the conference room. He wasn't really surprised when he saw Armando, Nico, Sebastian, Raymond, and even Harry pull out sticks and wave them around the room several times. Once both Presidents, Harry, Armando, Nico, Sebastian, and all of his team were sitting down he looked at Philip. "What is it that you need to talk about?"

Philip chuckled. "I had a feeling that you would get right to the point. I will let Raymond start this story."

Raymond nodded and smirked as he said "There is another world out there other than the one the Muggles see. The world I am talking about is the Wizarding World. Magic is real."

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* This chapter could have been even longer but I wanted to cut it into 2 chapters otherwise I may have had a chapter that was over 15k words long with the way my muse was going! Now to just let it be known I made up a President's name because I didn't want to use Obama or a previous president... I just couldn't resist having Strauss get read the riot act... I do hope that you all enjoyed this first chapter! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating but I wanted to get my Christmas collection drabbles finished... But hey I'm back with a new chapter... Happy Holidays to one and all!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or CM!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry couldn't help but snicker at Raymond's introduction. When he saw everyone look at him he blushed slightly but smiled. "I'm sorry but that was just comical. I mean seriously were any of you expecting Raymond to open with that statement?"

Emily chuckled and shook her head. "Harry, I don't think anyone was expecting that. Although I really should have guessed that he would because while he is serious he did have a look of mischievous look in his eyes."

Raymond grinned at Harry. "I wanted to make sure that the ice was broken, Harry. Hearing you laugh was a bonus. Now that I have broken the ice I ask that everyone remain quiet until I have finished talking. Okay?"

He waited until everyone nodded before he finally started in. "Harry Potter is Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Emrys but for short Lord Potter-Black unless he is somewhere in an official capacity where his full title will be needed. I am not going to go into detail because that will be up to Harry but I will give you a basic rundown on things so that you can understand what Harry has been through. Before Harry was born there was a supposed prophecy given to Albus Dumbledore by Sybil Trelawney stating that a boy born as the seventh month dies will defeat the self-styled Dark Lord Voldemort whose real name was Tom Riddle. He chose the Potter's and went to their house October of 1996 and killed James and Lily Potter. Riddle then cast the killing curse at Harry and it somehow backfired so instead of killing Harry it left Riddle without a body. The killing curse is one of three unforgivable curses. The other two unforgivable curses are the Imperious Curse which takes a person's free will away and whoever cast it on a victim can make them do whatever they want and the Cruciatus Curse which makes the person it is cast on feel unimaginable pain and like their nerves are on fire."

He stopped for a second to take a drink of water. "Dumbledore left Harry on the doorstep of his supposed maternal aunt's house late November first. Let's just say that Harry's homelife left a lot to be desired and until the age of eleven he slept in the cupboard under the stairs. When he got his first letter which was addressed to Harry Potter, Cupboard under the stairs, #4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England they moved him to their son's second bedroom. In Harry's first year at Hogwarts he faced Riddle who had possessed a Professor Quirrell who died because of the protection that Harry's blood had at that time given to him when his mother sacrificed herself. In his second year he faced a shade of Riddle again and killed a basilisk which is a huge snake that can kill a person just by looking in their eyes. Third year he had to face a hundred Dementors which are creatures that feed on happiness and can suck out a person's soul in order to save his Godfather Sirius Black who is innocent of everything he had been charged with. Last year he had to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament which he shouldn't have had to do because he wasn't of age. At the end of the tournament Riddle was revived but died again and for the final time by Harry's hand who lost control after his lover Cedric Diggory was killed in front of him. And that pretty much brings us to now. Any questions?"

Aaron took in a deep breath and let it out. "Is that how Harry has come to have the injuries that he currently has?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Some of the injuries that I have are because of facing Riddle but a lot of them are from the man who I had thought was my uncle by marriage. Vernon and Petunia Dursley hate anything that is abnormal and me being a wizard is abnormal. They took great delight in beating the hell out of me and anytime anyone tried to intervene it was blocked by Dumbledore for reasons that I am still not sure of. Uncle Aaron, you need to know what you are getting into by taking me in. I am technically emancipated but would prefer to live with an adult who can help me with decisions. After all I am only fifteen years old. I am a little over three months pregnant and will be having a baby that I refuse to give up because not only do I already love the baby but because he or she is the last link I have to the boy I loved with everything I had. I have nightmares and I wake up screaming. I have made sure that most of the dark wizards who supported Riddle have been dealt with but now I have a supposed light wizard after me because I told everyone about everything he has ever done to me. He has lost his standing in the wizarding world and he blames me. He stole from me, he paid people to befriend me with my own money, and he blocked a lot of my magic. I only got my magic unbound yesterday so I am going to have to have tutors to help retrain me on spells because they will be overpowered now."

He stopped to take in a deep breath and let it out. "I am famous for two reasons now and the first one is because I am the Boy-Who-Lived since I survived the killing curse. The second reason I'm famous is because I killed Riddle. I don't like my fame but I can't do anything about it. It won't matter where I go I will always be recognized and it doesn't help that the Queen knighted me after I defeated Riddle. Besides being a Lord I am also a Duke and with the Peverell and Emrys names I have veto rights on anything any of the Ministry of Magic's pass. Luckily for me most of the Ministry's aren't anything like Britain's Ministry so I won't have to go through all of the laws for every country like I will have to with Britain's. As you heard Raymond earlier I am now also an Ambassador whatever that means. You should also know that I will have bodyguards that follow me everywhere I go and they will be keeping an eye on the house to make sure that nothing happens to me or your family. Knowing all of this are you sure that you want to take me in?"

Aaron saw the weariness in Harry's eyes and stood up. He walked over to Harry and put his hand on Harry's head and ruffled it gently. "I am sure that I want to take you in, Harry. You are my nephew and there is no way in hell that I'm going to let you live on your own even if you are emancipated. It may take a while to get use to having bodyguards around but you and I will adjust to it. I don't care if you were knighted by the Queen. I don't care if you are a Lord and a Duke. Harry, to me you are a fifteen year old boy who has been through hell and have had those that should have protected you betray you. It doesn't matter to me that you are a wizard because that just makes you all the more special than you already are. As far as you having a baby and wanting to keep him or her that is fine. I'm not going to expect you to give your flesh and blood up. From what I can see you are more mature than most boys or even girls your age so I don't see a problem with you raising your child. Just know that I am here for you if you need anything."

Harry let out a relieved sigh and sagged in the chair he was in. "Thank you."

Aaron shook his head but before he could respond President Philip Michaels said "Harry, right now you need to rest. You need to let Sebastian work on you so that you finally start healing the way that you should. I would like to meet with you in a weeks time. Just so you know Sirius will be here in two days and he has been cleared of everything so that won't be a problem. I will be meeting with Sam Cooper's team later today and let them know what is going on. Agent Hotchner, you should be prepared to have a visit from Mick because he is the one who found Harry at the graveyard before anybody else got to him. My understanding is that Mick has taken a special interest in Harry's wellbeing since then."

Harry snorted. "Mick scared the hell out of my uncle when he showed up right before Armando did. I have to say that will be a memory that I cherish for the rest of my life."

Philip nodded and smiled. "Your bodyguards will introduce themselves tomorrow to you and both BAU teams. They would have been here today but we are still vetting them to make sure that they have no ties to Riddle or Dumbledore. I trust that your team can guard Harry until they get here tomorrow, Agent Hotchner."

Aaron nodded curtly. "If Dave doesn't have a problem with it we can all stay at his house tonight since it is big enough and it has a gate that you have to have a password to get through. If you have people who can put other security up I'm sure that it will be welcomed."

Dave nodded and then smirked. "I already have wards on my house but President Wilmington is more than welcome to have some of his men check the wards out and add anything additional that they think is needed."

Raymond smirked. "I thought that you looked familiar, Agent Rossi. I will have some of my best men come and take a look at your wards while Sebastian sees to Harry. I have no doubt that your wards are already satisfactory. Harry, I would like to see you the day after tomorrow to let you know what you can expect by being an Ambassador. Although even after I let you know I don't want you to worry about anything. I will not have you working while you are pregnant. Normally it wouldn't be a problem but you have been severely injured so you will be closely monitored through this pregnancy to make sure that you and the baby remain safe and healthy. I don't want you to hesitate to contact me if you need something. I don't care if it is day or night so make sure that you send me word if you need something. Understood?"

Harry swallowed. "Yes, President Wilmington, I understand. I promise you that I will send word if I need anything. I won't do anything that puts my son or daughter at risk. I also give my word that I won't try to ditch my bodyguards for any reason no matter what."

Raymond nodded satisfied. "Then I do believe that concludes this meeting."

Philip nodded too. "I will be sending Secret Service Agent Trevor Sanders with you, Harry. I know that you have Armando, Nico, Agent Rossi, Sebastian, and Emily with you but I would feel better with one more magical person with you for tonight. If you ever need anything make sure to give me a call. I will see you in a weeks time if not before."

Harry blushed. "Thank you, President Michaels."

Philip shook his head. "I'm still Philip, Harry. I will call you tomorrow to check in on you."

Harry smiled slightly at that. "Alright, Philip. Thank you for everything that you have done."

Philip smiled as he replied. "I only did what others should have, Harry. You do not owe Wizarding Britain anything no matter what they think. Take care of yourself, young man, because I want to meet the baby that you are carrying."

Harry chuckled and then yawned. "Sorry. I'm more tired than I thought."

At that Aaron said "Thank you for everything you have done for my nephew, President Wilmington and President Michaels. I'm sorry to be abrupt but we need to get Harry to Dave's so that he can be healed and get some sleep that he apparently needs badly."

Raymond chuckled as him and Philip stood up. "We understand, Agent Hotchner. Besides we need to get ready for our meeting with Agent Cooper's team. We will contact you tomorrow about Harry's bodyguard and whatever information that we find out."

Aaron nodded and watched as both Presidents left along with their security detail save for Agent Sanders who was standing in the doorway. He turned his head to look at Dave. "You have some explaining to do, Dave, but it can wait until later. Can we leave now and head to your place? I would feel a lot better if Harry was completely checked over soon since he looks a lot paler than he was a little bit ago."

Dave nodded and stood up. He looked at Armando, Nico, and Sebastian. "I think that driving is the best way to get to my place right now for Harry. What do you three think?"

Sebastian nodded. "That is the best way because until I completely check Harry over I don't feel comfortable letting him floo or apparate."

Harry smiled at that. "That is a good thing because I don't feel like I could do either of those currently. My head is killing me and I feel like I'm about to pass out."

At that everyone jumped up and Armando swung Harry up into his arms as he strode out of the conference room with Aaron leading the way. Soon they were all in cars and heading to Dave's house with Harry in the middle car fast asleep.

* * *

A/N 2: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think! I have replaced the original chapter 2 with this one because I had to fix something!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow you all just rock! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows to this story... When I first started it I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but you all are proving that it was a good idea to get it wrote down, typed up, and posted... Please remember that this story is AU! Here is the next chapter for you all to read so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or CM!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Aaron frowned when Harry didn't wake or even stir at all when he was carried from the car into Dave's house and laid on the couch. He stood behind the couch and watched closely as Sebastian worked on Harry. "Is he alright? Why hasn't he woke up? What exactly are you doing to my nephew, Hamilton?"

Sebastian chuckled as he looked up at Aaron taking a short break from what he was doing to Harry. "Agent Hotchner, Harry is as well as can be right now with the extent of his injuries. The reason he hasn't woke up is because not only is he physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted, but he is magically exhausted as well. For the last several days his magic has not only been working overtime to keep him alive until he could be seen to, but to make sure that the baby was protected while he was in an unsafe environment. Now more than likely even if Harry was without magic he probably would have survived if it was just normal injuries, but you have to remember that he was also hurt by magic not that long ago and his body hasn't healed completely from all that before he was sent back to those nasty people he had been living with. Now as to what I am doing to Harry the easiest way to explain it is that I am healing him. I have reset his leg and his hand which was shattered. Now like I told Harry earlier unfortunately his leg and his hand is going to have heal the muggle way because it isn't safe to give him skele-gro with him being pregnant. I have already healed both of his collar bones because I was able to use a spell to finish healing them since they had already started healing correctly. His ribs are also going to have to heal the muggle way."

He stopped talking and looked at the piece of parchment that was now floating in front of him. He nodded to himself in relief. "His right foot and knee are healed and once again that was easily fixed since they were just fractured. It right arm is healed and since it was a simple break it was easily enough fixed. He will still need to be woke up every couple of hours for the concussion because the potion that is normally used for a concussion hasn't been tested to see if it safe to use on a pregnant witch or wizard. I have spelled his next pain relief potion directly into his stomach so that it would work quicker and be more effective. I have put burn paste on his burns and those will be healed by tomorrow morning. I have done what I can for the nerve damage and that should help him with the shaking he has been having. Any questions so far?"

Aaron cleared his throat. "How is Harry's baby? Is he or she alright?"

Sebastian grinned at that. "Both of Harry's babies are doing just fine. One of the reasons that he is bigger than he should be is because he is carrying twins. The other reason that is he bigger than he should be is because he is way thinner than he should be for his age. I will be starting Harry on nutrition potions, appetite stimulators, and an anti nausea potion so that he can eat without fear of being sick. I would be keeping a close eye on Harry for the simple reason that he is a male carrying a baby, but I will be keeping an even closer eye on him than I normally would because of his injuries and his health. Harry needs to eat several small meals a day and snack in between them. He needs to be able to do light exercising like walking daily. His magic is going to be chaotic for the next several weeks until he can get it under control again. From what my scans have revealed he had over sixty five percent of his magic bound until recently when it was unbound by the Goblins. Any spell that he does is going to be overpowered. More than likely he will find that the wand he has will not work for him any longer and he will need another one. It is also probable that he will be able to do wandless magic as well. Armando, do you know if the Goblins did a test to see what kind of abilities Harry has now that his magic is unbound?"

Armando shook his head. "They didn't feel comfortable doing the test with the way he was feeling because with magic barely touching him his own magic responded."

Sebastian sighed and cast another spell, but this one was more complicated than any of the others. It took a full three minutes before he was finished casting it and then all he could do was wait on the results. "We should know what kind of abilities to expect from Harry within the next twenty minutes. Armando, who exactly is lined up to be Harry's bodyguards?"

Armando smirked. "Well one will be Sirius Black although he will be more than just a bodyguard since he is Harry's Godfather. Amos Diggory insisted on having Harry looked after by Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Adrian Pucey, Remus Lupin, and surprisingly Lucius Malfoy. He wanted to make sure that Harry and his grandchild was guarded by people who would lay their life down for them if need be. They have each sworn oaths that they would never hurt Harry in any way, shape, or form. There are a couple other bodyguards, but I do not know their names as President Wilmington and President Michaels wanted who they were to be kept a surprise. I also have no doubt that Mick will be stepping in as a bodyguard every once in a while as well."

Aaron scowled at that as he demanded "Just how exactly does Mick know my nephew, Agent Zabini?"

Armando chuckled. "Mick is the one who found Harry in the graveyard after he killed Riddle for good. Mick took down the last five Death Eaters and then he showed up where Harry lived a couple days ago and scared the hell out of Vernon Dursley when he pulled his gun on the man because he caught Vernon kicking Harry in the ribs. Needless to say that currently Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley are all being held somewhere where Dumbledore cannot get to them in order to make sure that they do not get into trouble for what they have done. Mick has taken to Harry like a house on fire if that is the correct saying. I have no doubt that even before tonight is over that he will be showing up here so that he can see that Harry is doing alright with his own two eyes."

Dave chuckled from where he was sitting. "I had Sanders adjust the wards so that Mick could come in with no problem. So, Emily, do you want to tell us how you know Harry?"

Emily smiled slightly. "As you all know I took the assignment for Interpol and while I was over the pond I ran into Harry one day." She stopped talking and frowned as her eyes flashed. "I could tell that something about him was different, but I didn't realize what it was until I ran into him the second time and saw bruises and cuts on his body that was healing on their own right in front of my eyes. I contacted someone that I knew and they came to check Harry over and help heal him the rest of the way. Needless to say when I got back to the States I took my concerns to PoM Wilmington because the Minister of Magic for the UK wasn't doing shit about the abuse Harry was being subjected to. Ever since then I have kept in contact with Harry through letters and even a few phone calls since he managed to hide the cell phone that I got him somewhere that his bloody so called relatives couldn't find it."

She couldn't help but grin as she looked around at everyone. "I introduced Harry into Mick the summer before Harry's fourth year and Mick taught him hand to hand combat as well as some other things to try to make sure that Harry would live through whatever he faced. It doesn't surprise me that Mick was the one to find Harry in the cemetery for the simple reason that when he learned that Harry was in the tournament he took leave and went over the pond to make sure that Harry survived all the tasks that he was in. Unfortunately Mick got to the cemetery too late because he couldn't get a lock on Harry's position and location the first eight times he tried. It was only after Harry killed Riddle and took down several of his followers that Mick was able to lock onto Harry's location because of the big burst of magic that Harry."

Armando nodded. "That is how Nico and I found him too. Well that and the message Lucius sent to us letting us know what was going down. Lucius Malfoy was our spy inside Riddle's camp as was Severus Snape even if Dumbledore thought Snape was his spy. I only wish that we could have kept him from going back to the Dursley's, but we needed the time to get all the information we could on Dumbledore to bring his power base down which we have done. Harry is not to go anywhere alone at any time. He is to have two to three people with him at all times when he is out of the house. We may have taken Dumbledore's power base down, but he is going to do whatever he can in order to get Harry back under his control because he knows that without Harry that he will more than likely be seeing the inside of a jail side before all is said and done."

Aaron sighed as he looked at his team who all nodded at him letting him know they agreed with what they could read in his eyes. "Harry will have one of my team with him at all times. They know how to shoot if need be. Now, Dave, care to tell us how you know about the Wizarding world?"

Dave smirked. "One of the ex Mrs. Rossi's was a witch so when we married she told me about it. I also have two cousins who are wizards. I have wards on my house because I have a couple of wizard friends that come to see me and they wanted to make sure that I was protected from any other magical person. The wards will not allow anyone in who has ill intentions whether the intentions be physical, mental, or emotional. I'm pretty sure that Sanders added to the wards and made it to where nobody who is magical could enter my property without me giving the okay which I can do by holding my hand on the person's shoulder or back."

Trevor laughed as he walked into the living room. "I added wards that wouldn't let anyone with a Dark Mark on their arm in, but made exceptions for Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and one other which will be revealed tomorrow. I also made sure that anyone magical has to walk down the lane and can't apparate. I put up anti apparition wards, but made sure to add in an exception for portkeys as long as Harry, Mick, Armando, Nico, Sirius, Kingsley, Sebastian, or I make them. The intention wards that I found have been strengthened to the point that if anyone thinks badly of Harry will not be granted access to this house. I also warded against unknown house elves, but made sure that Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher could get here if one of them are called."

Dave chuckled. "Well then I guess we are set."

Aaron ran a hand through his hair. "Hamilton, what can we expect with Harry's pregnancy? Will it go just like a woman's pregnancy or does it differ?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Harry's pregnancy will be different for many reasons and not just because he is a male. For one Harry is small for his age so like I said earlier we need him to gain weight. I also do not think that Harry should have a natural delivery even though his magic will make it possible for him to have one. Harry should have a c-section because even in seven months he will still be having some problems from the Cruciatus Curse that he was subjected to. Anothing thing is male pregnancies tend to last seven to eight months instead of the forty week or nine months that a female pregnancy does. A baby can affect a witch or wizard's magic so that will need to be monitored closely through his whole pregnancy."

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh. "More than likely Harry will be more emotional that he normally would as well. He is going to need love and understanding in the coming months. He has been through a horrible experience and he killed someone which will weigh heavily on him regardless of the fact that it was either him or Riddle. He will need to eat healthy foods and make sure that he gets lots of protein and meats."

Aaron nodded. "I can do that with no problem. If you can give me a list of food which is best I will make sure that he gets it. Has the test that you ran earlier finish yet?"

Sebastian looked down before his head flew up in shock and surprise. "Bloody hell!"

* * *

A/N 2: *giggles evily* Yes, I know that I'm evil, but this was the best place to end the chapter... Hope you all enjoyed this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have to admit that I had fun writing this chapter… lmao… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or CM!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Aaron narrowed his eyes and barked out "What? What is it?"

Sebastian swallowed and ran a hand down his hair. "Sanders, you need to get a hold of PoM Wilmington because young Harry will need several specialized tutors if he is going to master his abilities. He has several that he will need to master unless he wants them to master him so to speak."

Armando frowned. "Just what kind of abilities does Harry have, Sebastian?"

Sebastian sighed as he rubbed a hand down his face. "He has several, but the ones that he is going to need training on sooner rather than later is the four elements. Normally if someone is an Elemental witch or wizard they only control one of the four elements. In Harry's case he can control all four elements. He is also a natural animagus so he will have more than one form more than likely. The other abilities are as follows: Natural Mind Arts, Beast Speaker, Parsel Magic, Eidetic Memory, metamorphmagus, and several others. When the Goblins did the inheritance test on Harry, Andre, did they also do the magical creature inheritance test on him?"

Armando nodded. "I insisted on it because he seemed to know things that have been lost to us over the years. I think that would be best to talk about though when Harry is able to be a part of the conversation."

Aaron frowned. "We are still here you know? What is a natural animagus, Beast Speaker, and metamorphmagus? Also what is Parsel magic?"

Emily chuckled as she looked at her friend and boss. "An animagus is someone who can turn into an animal of some kind, Hotch. Since Harry is a natural animagus he will be able to turn into more than one animal unlike most witches or wizards who only have one animal form if they are even able to become an animagus. A Beast Speaker is someone who can talk to and understand all sorts of animals. A metamorphmagus is someone who can change their appearance at will. As for Parsel magic that is someone who can do magic in snake language which is actually called Parseltongue. The spells will be stronger than regular spells. Parsel magic is magic that is normally used for healing and/or protection most of the time. Britain's magical community seems to think that if someone can speak Parseltongue that it means that the person is dark when almost everywhere else it is seen as an ability that can and does help other people when used like it should be."

Derek who had been sitting quietly listening to everything spoke up and asked "What does this mean for Harry though? With all these abilities will he be alright handling them in his current condition and with him being pregnant? Do we need to do anything to make sure that he doesn't injure himself any more than he already is?"

Nico shook his head. "There is really nothing that any of us can do other than make sure that he gets the tutors that he needs. Those people who called themselves his relatives are lucky that Harry didn't end up killing them all with some kind of accidental magic outburst then again most of his magic was going towards keeping him and his babies alive. Although most of those he shouldn't come into until his majority or after the babies are born. That is not to say that he won't come into them early because of everything he has been through."

Sebastian smiled. "That is true yet not true, Nico. It looks like all of his abilities were blocked and the Goblins unblocked them when they did everything else the other day. However, the Goblins did leave the elemental blocks to fall off slowly instead of all at one time so we have a little leeway to make sure that we can get him competent tutors in Air, Earth, Fire, and Water magic. If they hadn't been blocked then he probably wouldn't come into that inheritance until he was sixteen, but his magic is trying to correct itself which is why he will come into them earlier."

Trevor swore. "Dumbledore could have killed the boy blocking those abilities like he did! It looks like we will have more charges to bring against him than we already do. PoM Wilmington said that he would get a list of tutors to you, Agent Hotchner, and will help you choose them if you would like him too."

Aaron nodded. "I will probably take him up on that, Sanders. Anything else I or my team need to know, Hamilton?"

Sebastian smirked. "Other than making sure that Harry doesn't push himself too hard and too fast at once not really. You will need to make sure that he eats properly though because as I told you earlier he is severely malnourished."

Armando ran a hand through his hair. "Never keep important information away from Harry because that is one thing that he hates. Dumbledore kept everything from him and it almost got him killed. He likes to be able to make his own decisions so don't take that from him. If you talk to him and explain why you want something done, he will more than likely do it with no problem. Another thing you need to be made aware of is that more than likely he will try to take over all house chores so make sure that you let it be known that he is not expected to do everything for you. His so called aunt and uncle made him do everything around the house and didn't lift a finger to do anything around their house."

Spencer surprised everyone when he swore. "If I have my way Dave will be hiring a housekeeper for Hotch's just to make sure that Harry doesn't try to take the household chores over. I don't know if it is because he reminds me of my childhood from when I had to take care of my mother, but he needs someone to flat out show him that he is loved and special. He needs to learn how to accept help from those around him without him having to do anything in exchange for that help. He is an adult in a teenager's body because of the stuff that he has been through."

Armando nodded. "That is exactly how he feels too. Harry is going to need you all to be understanding when it comes to how slow he will probably be to trust you all. He had his trust broken by people he should have been able to trust for forever. He will need to go to Gringotts eventually to make sure that he starts a trust vault for the babies. However, as I told all of you and him earlier that if he goes out he has to have at least two people with him and one of them should be magical."

Aaron nodded. "I'll make sure that he doesn't go out on his own. Right now he needs time to rest and heal more than he needs to go out. He looks like he weighs nothing at all. What if anything should we all expect from him during his pregnancy?"

Sebastian smiled slightly. "The normal things you would expect a muggle woman to go through while she is pregnant. You should also be aware that his magic may change somewhat while he is pregnant. If he gets too emotional his magic may react to that. So it would be a good idea to try to keep him as calm as you can. I will drop in to see him once or twice a week just to make sure that he is healing and gaining weight the way that he should be."

Spencer ran a hand down his face. "Are there any books on male pregnancies in your world? I think if there are then I need them so that I can read them. I'm a fast learner so I can help keep a close eye on Harry."

Nico nodded from where he was leaning against a wall. "There are, Dr. Reid. I will pick them up and drop them back by tonight if Agent Rossi doesn't mind me coming back."

David shook his head. "You all are welcome whenever you want to stop by. I would also be interested in reading the books on male pregnancies. Hamilton, if you will come up with a list of foods that the kid can and cannot eat I will make sure that it is followed. It wouldn't hurt if you could also get us a list of places that we can take him shopping for clothes for when he gets bigger. I really don't think that he is going to want to wear women's maternity clothes."

Nico laughed at that. "I don't think he would go for that. He needs to go shopping anyways since the only clothes he owns are hand me downs from his pig of a cousin. Alright Armando, Sebastian, and I will go and get the running done and come back, but we're leaving Trevor here with you all and Harry."

Aaron nodded. "That is fine. We will talk among ourselves and see if we can think of any other questions."

Armando smirked. "We'll answer them when we get back. We'll stop and pick dinner up on the way back so that nobody has to cook this evening."

Dave nodded. "That is fine. Just make sure to warn us when you're on your way back. I don't think any of us would like the results we would get if we pulled our weapons on you."

Armando laughed. "Probably not. Trevor, send word if Harry wakes up before we get back."

Trevor nodded. "I will, Armando." He waited until Armando, Nico, and Sebastian all left before he turned his head to look at Dave and Aaron. "I'm going to put a charm on Harry that will alert me to him waking up and then I'm going to scout the property more thoroughly for any weak spots that I missed in my quick look over. I should be back within twenty minutes."

Both Dave and Aaron nodded and watched as Trevor walked out leaving them alone with their team.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I had fun writing this one... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I meant to have this chapter up before now, but unfortunately the characters were not cooperating with me for this chapter… It took Erin smacking them for me to be able to finish this chapter… lmao… Just to warn you this chapter will jump slightly as to locations and things like that… I have replaced chapter 2 just so that you all know because I had to fix the year that Lily and James Potter died… Please don't forget that I said I would play with the years to get them o fit my story… So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or CM!

 **Word Count: 10,254**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Quantico**

President of the United States Philip Michaels sat with his counterpart President of Magic for the United States Raymond Wilmington in the conference room that they had used earlier with SSA Aaron Hotchner and his team while they waited on Sam Cooper's team to get there. He reflected over how the meeting with young Harry had went and sighed. While the meeting had gone very well he hated seeing how injured the young teen had been. He wanted to go and find those that caused the injuries and deal with them himself, but he knew that at least right now he couldn't. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't make them pay and he would do that and then some. There was no way in hell he was going to allow any of those who cause harm to the young man to get away with the things that they had done. No, he would take great pleasure in making sure they paid to the fullest extent that they could.

He had no doubt that Mick would want this meeting hurried up so that he could get to Harry's side. He couldn't help, but wonder if Aaron Hotchner knew just what exactly he was getting into when it came to Mick. He had made sure to warn Aaron as much as he could, but he had a feeling that Emily Prentiss would make sure that Aaron knew that Mick considered himself one of Harry's protectors if not his main one. He looked at Raymond with a raised eyebrow. "So how do you think this meeting is going to go?"

Raymond laughed and shook his head. "I think that Sam Cooper is going to have his hands full keeping Mick from killing anyone who so much as looks at Harry wrong. Sam and Mick are the only two on Sam's team that even knows about magic. Beth, Gina, and Jonathan are going to take some convincing, but once they have proof I have no doubt that they will jump right in to make sure that Harry is protected. Did you send word to the FBI Director about Erin Strauss' behavior?"

Philip nodded. "I sent Secret Service Agent Wayne Baker up to tell the Director and to bring him down here so that we can brief him instead of having to hold another meeting. I do believe that Director Jenkins is going to have a fit when he realizes just what Strauss did and how she acted towards Harry. I'm sure that you remember the fact that Jenkins' niece is a witch and that Harry saved her from the Dementors in his third year. It took me giving an order to stop Jenkins from even attempting to go to Hogwarts when the man learned that Harry's name was drawn for that blasted tournament this past school year. There is no way in hell that Jenkins will let Strauss' slight against Harry to go unpunished."

Raymond smirked. "Good the woman needs to be punished for how she acted. Personally I would fire her with no questions asked because of how she acted and treated Harry. People like he should not be in charge of several other people. It honestly doesn't surprise me that Cooper's and Hotchner's team could barely get along with her. I mean seriously it isn't that hard to be a good boss or to get your people to do what they should be doing without a problem. Honestly, from what I have seen I am very surprised that nobody on Hotchner's or Cooper's team has killed her yet or at least tore her a new one."

Philip chuckled. "From what I have learned while doing some research into both teams David Rossi has torn into Strauss and it worked to keep her in hand for about a month before she went right back to her old ways. I have a feeling if it wouldn't have been me putting a stop to her earlier that Aaron would have torn into her and left nothing of her and I would not have faulted him for it in the least. That woman needs to be dealt with and dealt with harshly because she is going to end up getting someone killed eventually with the way she treats those that are under her command."

He sighed. "I just know that I don't want her around Harry at all because he won't put up with her attitude. I have no doubt that had he been feeling better than he was that he would have blasted her himself and I would have stood back and enjoyed the show. Strauss is lucky that Mick wasn't here yet because more than likely he would have pulled his gun out and shot the woman before any of us could have stopped him."

Raymond laughed. "Yes, I agree with you there. Also here comes Cooper's team along with Director Jenkins. I must say that Jenkins doesn't look happy at all. If I would have to take a guess, I would say that he laid into Strauss and fired her on the spot. I do wonder who he will put in her position. I can only hope that it is someone who knows about the magical world so that Sam and Aaron have someone they can talk to if need be."

Philip smiled. "I have a man in mind so I will talk to Jenkins about it. I think that Mateo Cruz would do good as the Section Chief and he knows about the Wizarding World." He stood up as Director Jenkins and Sam Cooper's team walked into the conference room and shut the door. "Welcome all and thank you all for coming at such short notice. Tim, it is nice to see you again."

Tim Jenkins smiled. "It is good to see you too, Mr. President. I would like to tell you both that I have dealt with Erin Strauss and that she has been fired. I would like to bring on Mateo Cruz for section chief since I know that he is familiar with the magical world because of his sister-in-law. I think that it is best to have someone who is familiar with it because of young Harry."

Philip threw his head back and laughed. "We were just talking about Mateo and him being a good choice for Section Chief, Tim. I would like everyone to please call me Philip for this meeting and call my counterpart Raymond. Now, Sam and Mick, I do believe that it is time to tell the rest of your team about the world that they don't know about."

Sam nodded and looked at his team. "Gina, Beth, and Jonathan, there is a part of the world that you don't know about and that is the magical part. Both Mick and I are very familiar with the magical world for different reasons. I am sure that the reason we are here is because of what happened over in Britain not too long ago."

Raymond nodded and then looked at the three people who didn't know about magic. He saw the disbelief in their eyes so he pulled out his wand and transfigured the conference table to a cow. He left the cow in place for a minute before he transfigured it back to the conference table. "Yes, magic is real, Supervisor Special Agents Sims, Griffith, and LaSalle. Now that we got that out of the way we can talk about what your new assignment is going to be at least for the next couple of weeks."

Mick cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, Raymond, but I need to know is Harry alright? He looked bad when I saw him yesterday."

Raymond sighed and smiled sadly at Mick. "Harry is alright as he can be right now, Mick. By now Healer Sebastian Hamilton has healed what he could with magic. I do know that a couple of Harry's injuries are going to have to heal the Muggle way because the potion that is needed isn't safe for a pregnant woman or man to use. I can tell you that Aaron Hotchner took everything that he learned just fine and that he will not be letting Harry live on his own. If I'm not mistaken Harry is going to find himself smothered by love like he should have been in the past. I do need to make a list of Elemental tutors for Aaron to go through since Harry will be able to control all four elements."

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock. "All four of them, Raymond? Sweet Merlin he's going to have a rough time of it."

Raymond shook his head. "We're hoping that he won't have to start training for those until after he gives birth, but it is hard to tell since they were blocked for so long. Sam, what Philip and I need is for your team to work with Aaron Hotchner's team. Harry is not allowed to go anywhere without at least two to three bodyguards on him. We all know that Dumbledore isn't going to like the fact that Harry has disappeared under his nose like he did. We also know that while most of the Death Eaters have been caught that there are still a few out there and that more than likely they will be looking for Harry since he finished off their Master."

He stopped talking to take in a breath and let it out. "That doesn't include all the people who will be after him because of all the titles that he carries. He and he alone has veto powers on every single thing at every single Ministry in the world. He is also the Ambassador now for Muggles. We want a better understanding and better relations with our Muggle counterparts. If you throw in the fact that Harry was knighted by Queen Elizabeth the Second and named an honorary Grandson to her he is going to be the most sought after person in the world besides the Queen and POTUS."

Sam groaned. "This is going to be a nightmare for the weeks and months to come. It just hit the papers here in the United States that there is a royal among us. How do you want us to handle things?"

Philip grinned at that. "I want Mick on Harry's protection detail at least for the next two weeks since we all know that nothing we say will convince him that Harry is fine with the bodyguards that he has. I would like Beth and Gina to team up with JJ and Penelope on helping to get things for Harry's new bedroom and anything else that needs to be decorated. I would also like all four women to go through past cases that both teams have had and make a lists of those that could possibly in the future want revenge. Jonathan, I would like you to team up with Derek Morgan and teach Harry about the different firearms. Sam, I would like for you to work with Aaron and Dave on making sure that everywhere where Harry will be staying is secured. If I'm not mistaken by now Spencer Reid will be reading up on male pregnancies in order to help Harry."

Sam nodded. "We can do all that. What else do you need?"

Raymond ran a hand through his hair. "Harry isn't going to want to be stuck inside all the time and he shouldn't be especially since he needs fresh air. There are going to be several places that he is going to want or need to go to. At those times I want wherever he goes secured so that he isn't bothered. He will have several magical bodyguards as well so they will be able to help, but they aren't as familiar with the Muggle world as you all are. I expect everyone to work together. While I have named Harry Ambassador to the Muggle World I don't want him working until after he gives birth. The one thing you all need to know is that you are NOT to keep Harry in the dark about anything. If you need or want him to do something then talk to him, but I don't want any of you ordering him to do something. He has had enough of that from Dumbledore and Dumbledore's people. Understand?"

Beth, Gina, Jonathan, Sam, and Mick all nodded, but it was Tim who asked "What can I do to help Harry out? I owe him for saving my nieces life."

Philip smiled softly at that. "You can talk to Harry about both sets of his grandparents since you knew them, Tim. Sirius and Remus can tell him some about his grandparents from his father's side, but you knew them a hell of lot longer than they did. The same could be said for the adoptive grandparents on his mother's side. Now I do believe that is it for now, but we will all meet again in five days' times to see if anything needs to be reevaluated. Mick, Harry is at David Rossi's house right now if you would like to go and see him. I am sure by now that Sanders has adjusted the wards to let you through. The rest of you may also go to Dave's house if you would like. We will send them word to expect you."

He stood up, but waited on Raymond who sent a patronus to those at Dave's house. Once he saw that Raymond was finished doing what he needed to do he led the way out with his Secret Service detail surrounding him and Raymond. He had to admit that the meeting went better than he thought it would and that it didn't take as long as he thought it would. Now he could get back to the White House and finish setting things up so that Harry's life in the United States would go a hell of a lot smoother than it had in Great Britain.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Dave's House**

Aaron looked at his watch and saw that it had been about two hours since Harry had fallen asleep and stood up. He needed and if he was honest with himself wanted to wake Harry up to check on him. He wanted to see those green eyes again so that he could reassure himself that his newly found nephew was alright. He wasn't going to make the young man stay awake if he didn't want to, but he needed to at least make sure that he was coherent. He walked over to Harry and knelt down beside the couch as he gently ran a hand through Harry's messy black hair. "Harry? Harry, you need to wake up for a few minutes and then you can go back to sleep."

Harry groaned and blinked his eyes open. "Where am I?"

Aaron smiled slightly at his half asleep nephew. "I will tell you that here in a minute, Harry. First off can you tell me your name and birthday?"

Harry sighed. "Harry James Potter, July 31,1995. Today is August 3, 2010. You are my uncle Aaron Hotchner and I met you today for the first time at your office. Any other questions?"

Aaron couldn't hold back a chuckle at that. "Nope, no other questions, Harry. Now to answer your question we are at Dave's house. We got here a couple hours ago, but you were sound asleep and we left you that way until just now since it had been over two hours. Do you need anything or would you like to go back to sleep for a little while?"

Harry sighed again. "I would really just like to sleep a bit more. This is the first good sleep I have had in a while. I promise that I will eat the next time you wake me up. Oh did Sebastian say if my baby was alright."

Aaron grinned at that. "Both babies are doing just fine, Harry. I will wake you up in another two to three hours ago. For now, just get some rest."

Harry's eyes widened slightly even in his sleepiness. "Twins?"

Aaron nodded. "Yes, Harry, you are carrying twins. I promise that we will answer any questions that you have when I wake you back up. For now, you just get the rest that you and your body needs so desperately. We will all be here when you wake up again plus a few additions more than likely."

He watched as Harry quickly fell back asleep before he walked back to his seat and sat down. He rubbed a hand down his face and then looked at Penelope and JJ. "Garcia, I want you looking up information on the people that Harry lived with before he came to me. I want to know every single little thing that there is to know about that. Then I want you to set about destroying their reputations. Do whatever you have to do in order to make everyone see them for the monsters that they are, Garcia. If need be later on I will clear it with Director Jenkins."

He stopped talking to get his thoughts in order and then looked a JJ. "JJ, I want you to make a list of everything that you can think of that not only will the babies need, but that Harry will need as well. Just make sure that the lists are separated so that we can tell who needs what. If you think of something that Harry may want, but not need put it on the list. For now, I think that we can all agree that he deserves to be spoiled. Also make sure that you put the newest gaming system down on the list and some games that he may like."

JJ nodded. "I will get right on that, Hotch."

Aaron smiled at JJ before he looked at Spencer with serious eyes. "Spencer, you are the closest one in age to Harry. I know that you didn't get much of a childhood either, but maybe now is the time to rectify that. I want you to spend as much time with Harry as you can and not only because he needs to have at least two or three people with him at all times. You are going to need to help Harry get a handle on is eidetic memory so that it does not drive him completely crazy while he adjusts to it."

Spencer chuckled. "I will do whatever I can to help Harry, Hotch. I have a feeling if we were to have his IQ tested that he would rival mine. As soon as Armando and Nico get back here I will also start reading up on male pregnancies and then give the books to you and Dave to read since I know that you two would like to be able to understand what to expect."

Aaron nodded and then looked at Derek. "Derek, I know that from what Emily told us Mick has trained Harry in hand to hand combat. I want you to work more on that with him. I want him to be able to feel safe at all times on the off chance that one of us is not with him. Do whatever you feel safe and comfortable doing with Harry. Just make sure that you give him a choice on what he wants to work on. I refuse to be like those that he left behind and make his choices for him."

Derek nodded somberly. "I'll get with Mick when he gets here and work out a schedule on things. Hotch, there is going to be a lot that Harry can't do right now because he is pregnant. I am pretty sure that none of us here want to cause him to lose his baby. I think we should also talk to some of his bodyguards when they get here about getting mementos of the boy he lost so that he knows that even while the boy isn't here in person he is still with him in spirit."

Aaron sighed. "I'll talk to one or all of them when they arrive. I want to make sure that the family of the father of Harry's babies know that they will always be welcomed. I do not want to push them out of Harry's or the babies lives." He shot a smile at Emily who was now sitting on the floor in front of the couch that Harry was laying on. "Emily, I'm not even going to ask or tell you to do anything. You have known Harry the longest out of any of us. Just do whatever you feel is right for you to do. I could tell from his greeting to you that he knows you and cares for you. You may be who Harry opens up to the most until he gets to know everyone else."

Emily sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I have always and will always be there for Harry, Aaron. He is like a little brother to me. I hate that he is going through this and wish that I could take away his pain. You know I met Cedric once and I have to say that him and Harry complimented one another. Those two boys were each other's worlds and for Harry to lose Cedric like he did I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't blaming himself for it. You have to understand that for as long as I have known Harry he has always blamed himself for things that were other people's faults. It is one of the things that I have been working hard on changing because none of the stuff that happened to him or was done to him is anybody's fault, but the ones that did the stuff to him."

Aaron shook his head and scowled. "We will all start working on that with him then. It can't all be put on your shoulders either, Emily."

Emily smiled sadly. "I know that it can't, Aaron, and I don't expect it to now that he has several people around who will care about him. Before me there was only Cedric, Hermione, Fred, George, Blaise, and Theo. At least those were the ones that Harry talked to me about. Up until he met Sirius Black in his third year I was the only adult in his life that he trusted and he only met me shortly before he met Sirius. After he met Sirius he learned that he could trust Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin, and to an extent Arthur Weasley. He learned the hard way not to trust his Head of House at Hogwarts because when he went to her about something she turned him away. She may not have done it maliciously, but the fact is that she did turn him away instead of listening to what he had to say and why he came to that conclusion."

Aaron swore. "Jesus Christ he was failed across the board almost. How in the fuck can the adults he had in his life treat him like they did? Are they all that fucking stupid or are they all just fucking lazy? You always listen when someone comes to you about a problem and find out why there is or why they think there is a problem. How in the hell did his head of house get to be a Professor if all she does is turn a blind eye and deaf ear to what the students under her care have to tell her?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know, Aaron, but from what little Harry told me about Professor Minerva McGonagall she followed Albus Dumbledore's lead on the way that she treated her students. I honestly do not understand how her or Dumbledore could be allowed around children with the way that they act sometimes. I mean Dumbledore should have lost his job as Headmaster after all the shit he pulled came to life, but he bribed enough people to keep his job. Well to keep his job for now since Harry actually owns Hogwarts since the other two founders' lines have died out and they named Harry as their magical heir anyways. His full title should be longer than it is, but my guess is they chose to keep that quiet in case they needed to use all of his titles later on."

Aaron groaned. "Poor kids has more titles and a longer name than anyone I have ever met. Dave, I would like for you to sit down and talk with Harry and help him understand anything that he needs to about owning a vast estate like he more than likely does. I'll help where I can, but you probably know more than I do about what it takes to have a portfolio like he does. I did send a text to Jessica about Harry and she is making sure that the bedroom for him is clean and letting Jack know about him. I need to let Sean know, but I think I will wait a day or two for that so that Harry has can settle in a little bit. As it is the poor boy already has to be feeling overwhelmed."

Dave nodded. "He probably is or at least he would be if he was not asleep and happy about the fact that he is finally going to be living with someone who does not care that he has magic. I don't know if Zabini or Vasquez has thought about it, but I will be talking to some lawyers about suing those who have profited from Harry's name while he lived with those beastly people. There is a whole series of books out there about his supposed adventures while he was a toddler and child. I don't think that they should profit from those books when he has lived the life that he has. I also think that those at the Daily Prophet which is Wizarding Britain's newspaper should pay for everything that they have said about him that is not the truth."

Trevor who had been quiet while listening to the others talk broke in and said "My cousin is a lawyer and she would love the chance to go after those who have hurt Harry with their words. I will send word to her so that she can start getting things together for Harry to look over so that he understands just what it is that is being done."

Aaron smirked at that. "Wizarding Britain isn't going to know what hits them and that is before Harry apparently tears their laws to shred before rebuilding them from the ground up. Sanders, would it be possibly to get a copy of all the laws that Wizarding Britain has passed from the first one to the latest one? Maybe if we help sort through them it will make Harry's life just a little bit easier."

Trevor nodded. "I'll step out and call PoM Wilmington and let her know what you need. He will be able to get them quicker than I could."

Aaron nodded. "Then we have a tentative game plan for now. If I'm not mistaken Mick should be getting here anytime now. I would also think that Hamilton, Zabini, and Vasquez should be getting back here sometime soon. Alright those of you who were asked to do something please get started on what you can right now so that maybe we can have some kind of outline by this evening."

Everyone nodded and set about doing as they were asked or told. The only two people who weren't readily doing anything was Emily and Aaron and that was because both of them were watching Harry sleep peacefully with a small smile on his face.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Broadway Alley – Brooklyn, New York – Wizarding Shopping District**

Nico, Sebastian, and Armando all appeared in front of Loew's 46th Street Theater in Brooklyn, New York and quickly walked inside. They made their way up the fire escape and inside to where the portal was located on the balcony which they passed through into Broadway Alley one of several different Wizarding shopping areas in New York.

Once in the alley Nico looked at the other two. "I will go to the book store if you two want to do the other running that is needed to be done right now. It might be best for Armando to be the one to go into Gringotts since Harry has him listed on his accounts so that the Goblins know that they can talk to him about Harry's holdings. Sebastian, why don't you pick up the potions that Harry will be needing to take and maybe get some ingredients so that Severus can brew when he gets to Harry. We might not have said anything, but we all know that Severus will not stay behind when Harry is in danger."

Armando chuckled at that. "Blaise and Theo are moving here too, but they will be living with Lucius in a house that Lucius bought. I'm going to get a listing of any properties that Harry owns in or around Virginia. I know that Aaron and his son live in a pretty big apartment right now, but I think that it would be a good idea for them to move into one of Harry's houses so that it can be warded more easily. We should all meet back here in about two and a half hours give or take ten minutes."

After he saw everyone nodded he strode away to where the big white building that was Gringotts was situated at. He wanted to make sure that everything was in place and to see if Dumbledore had been alerted to the fact that Harry was no longer in Britain yet. He walked into the bank and to the first available teller that he saw. "Greeting honored Goblin. I need to talk to an account manager about Lord Harry James Potter's holdings and vaults please. I am Lord Armando Zabini and I have been named on his accounts as someone who can deal with business for him."

The Goblin nodded and stood up. He walked around his station and motioned for Armando to follow him. "I am Account Manager Jawbreaker and I will be the one overseeing Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Emrys accounts, Lord Zabini. If you had not been you then you wouldn't have been able to see me. I had been waiting on you to come in. How is young Harry doing?"

Armando sighed. "He is doing a little better than what he was when he was seen at the London branch of Gringotts. Sebastian Hamilton is his healer and he has healed everything except for Harry's left leg, left hand, and ribs. Unfortunately, those will have to heal the Muggle way since he can't take Skele-gro with being pregnant. When I left to come here he was sleeping with his new Uncle and his Uncle's team keeping watch over him. How have things been going? Has it been discovered that Harry has left Britain yet?"

Jawbreaker grinned showing all his teeth. "My associates at the London branch of Gringotts took great pleasure in informing Albus Dumbledore that he no longer had access to Harry Potter's vaults. They also took great pleasure in informing him that everything he ever took from young Harry's vaults whether it be money, books, or family heirlooms has all been returned plus interest. While he was out of the castle today trying to drum up enough support to find out where Harry has gone to the Goblins went to Hogwarts and harvested the Basilisk that he had killed in his second year."

Armando chuckled. "Good. Has the notice been sent to the Daily Prophet that the basilisk has been harvested and that some of those who were affected by it should be expecting some monies for what they had to go through?"

Jawbreaker nodded. "That notice has been sent and so has the fact that young Harry has left Britain for parts unknown. We also took the chance and sent in a statement telling everyone that Dumbledore has stolen from the young man who defeated Voldemort along with a list of everything that he had stolen."

Armando smirked. "That is fine. I do not want to go over everything that Harry owns today, but do you have a list of properties that he owns. I am really looking for some big houses in Virginia close to Quantico, Virginia that he owns. I figured I may as well get the whole list of properties that he owns so that if he wants to he can go on a vacation with his new family."

Jawbreaker thumbed through several pieces of parchment before he found the lists of properties and pulled them all out. He made a copy of the lists and handed the copy to Armando while keeping the original lists for his records. "As you can see Harry owns several properties and three of them are close to Quantico. I would suggest the Emrys Mansion as it has forty bedrooms, an indoor and outdoor pool, two quidditch pitches, a football field, basketball court, tennis court, three gyms, several media rooms, six offices, several full and half bathrooms, a state of the art kitchen, three family rooms, two formal ball rooms, and several other rooms that can be used for anything and everything. The mansion is that big because at first they were going to use it as the White House before it was decided to house the White House elsewhere."

Armando flipped through all the properties before he looked back at Jawbreaker. "I think that Emrys Mansion is the best house to use too and it is only three blocks away from the FBI building in Quantico. It also is not that far from the White House if Harry wants to visit President Michaels. Could you please make sure that it gets warded to the hilt, Jawbreaker, and take the fee from my vault not Harry's. I would also like it if you could recommend anything else that needs to be done before Harry, his new family, and his bodyguards can move into it. Harry will be in within the next week or so to set trust vaults up for the two babies that he is carrying. I would appreciate it if you could get word to Amos Diggory and his wife that Harry is expecting twins and that is as well as he can be right now."

Jawbreaker nodded. "I can and will do that, Lord Zabini. Also I will owl you some catalogues for maternity wear for men that Harry can look through. I will finish doing a complete audit on all of Harry's vaults and holdings and owl both you and him to let you know where things stand. I also have a letter for Harry from the Queen of England along with a request from her to have Harry call her tomorrow to let her know how he is doing. Is there anything else I can help you with right now, Lord Zabini?"

Armando shook his head as he stood up. "Nothing that I can think of right now, Accounts Manager Jawbreaker. May your enemies die by your sword."

"And may your enemies know death at the end of your wand, Lord Zabini." Jawbreaker said.

Armando laughed as he headed out of the office and then out of Gringotts. He walked to the access point for Broadway Alley where he saw Sebastian waiting. He wasn't surprised at all that the man had beat him and Nico back since he knew exactly what it was that he needed to get. Just like he wasn't really surprised at all that Nico wasn't back yet since Nico would probably take a look around the bookstore for any books that caught his fancy or for any books that he thought Harry would like.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Still Broadway Alley**

Nico walked into the bookstore in Broadway Alley and up to the counter. "Excuse me, Sir, but could you tell me where I could find books on male pregnancy at please?"

The man behind the counter smiled. "I sure can, Sir, and my name is Roger. Actually I will show you where they are at since we are not busy right now. Is this your first pregnancy?"

Nico blushed even as he laughed and shook his head. "They are not for me, Sir. My nephew is expecting twins so I want to get some books for him and his other uncle to read up on so that they know what to expect. Also could you tell me where I could find some catalogues for men's maternity clothes?"

Roger chuckled. "I actually have a few up at the counter that I will give you when you are ready to go. I would suggest that you get at least one book on every book of male pregnancy that we have so that everything will be covered. A lot of the books that we have were written by men who carried and gave birth to a baby so it is always good to have a viewpoint of a person who carried and gave birth to their own baby. We also have some books that were just published and have been verified on what potions a male who is pregnant can and cannot take. We tend to get those first before any other countries Wizarding bookstores does because we aren't as biased as a lot of other countries are or have been in the past."

Nico's eyes widened at that. "Do you by chance know if there is something in one of those books about Skele-gro or anything close to it? My nephew has a broken left leg and left hand that are having to heal the Muggle way since Skele-gro isn't pregnancy safe."

Roger grinned at that. "In fact there is something about that in one of the books. I will make sure that you get it. As long as you have a Potions Master that you trust with your nephew's life those broken bones can be fixed within forty-eight hours. Alright let me get you the books that you would like. Is there any other books that you would like?"

Nico frowned for a minute and then nodded. "Actually I would like three copies of all of your male pregnancy books. Three copies of all the Potions texts that you have that Wizarding Britain does not have. Three copies of all Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Defense books that you have. Also if possible if you have it I would like six copies of a Welcome to the Wizarding world kind of book and three copies of a Wizarding etiquette book. I know that it is a big order and for that I apologize, but I think it will not only help my nephew but others as well."

Roger shook his head. "It is not a problem at all. Besides I know that Great Britain is nowhere near as forwarding thinking as the United States is. We have a lot of books that they don't have over there for one reason or another. I heard on the WWN earlier about that young man Harry Potter leaving Great Britain and I cheered because I knew that if he wanted to be able to live his own life that he would have to find some other place to do so until Wizarding Britain gets dragged into the twenty-first Century. I never could understand how the adults over there thought that it was perfectly alright and normal to leave a grown man or woman's job to a boy barely in his teens. I can only hope and pray that the young man is safe wherever he is at now."

Nico swallowed at the sincere words that were just spoken to him. "I am sure that he is safe wherever he is. I doubt if he would go somewhere that he isn't familiar with. I also doubt if he would go somewhere without having someone he knows and trusts with him. You are right that he shouldn't have had to do what he did, but there is nothing that we can do to change that. The only thing we can do is try to make sure that he eventually learns that we are all thankful for what he did and what he sacrificed in order to do it."

Roger sighed but nodded. "I agree. Alright now that we have the pregnancy books we can head back to the counter and I can summon the others. The male pregnancies ones can't be summoned because not everyone who comes in needs them like the other books."

Nico chuckled. "Do you get many people needing the male pregnancy books?"

Roger smiled. "You are the third person in the last six months who has needed or wanted them. Okay let me summon the others and then I will ring you up."

Nico nodded as he thought about all that he had learned in the short amount of time he had been in the bookstore. He couldn't help, but wonder what Sebastian and Armando had learned or figured out. He figured he would find out when he met up with them. He looked at the clock on the wall behind the counter and was surprised to see that he had been in the bookstore longer than he had thought. Then again he had made another stop before the bookstore and picked up a couple of stuffed animals for Harry since he knew that the young man never had any growing up. When he noticed Roger putting all the books into bags he cleared his throat. "Please don't forget the catalogues for the men's maternity wear, Roger."

Roger chuckled and shook his head. "They are already in the bag. Alright your total bill comes to eight hundred and thirty-three galleons, Sir. There were four potions books that Great Britain doesn't sell, six Muggle Defense books, and eight Defense Against the Dark Arts books on top of the twelve male pregnancy books. There are three of each book for you. There is also six copies of the book titled A Guide to the Magical World For Those Who Have Loved Ones as a Witch or Wizard and three copies of a book titled Etiquette for Wizarding Nobles and Heirs to learn."

Nico pulled out his vault key and pressed it against the receipt and then put it back when the receipt flashed white letting him know that the money was taken out of his vault. "Thank you, Roger, and I am sure that I will be back soon."

He nodded at Roger and then walked out of the bookshop and down to the access point. He wasn't surprised to see Sebastian and Armando waiting on him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Still Broadway Alley**

Sebastian walked into his best friend and brother-in-law's apothecary with a smile on his face. "Hey, Emilio, I need some potions that are male pregnancy safe. Also since I just got back to the States the day before yesterday and have been sleeping for most of the time are there any new potions that are safe for pregnancies and specifically for male pregnancies?"

Emilio Hamilton laughed. "Hello to you too, Sebastian. I have all the male pregnancy safe potions ready for you since I got your message this morning. Also I think you would like to know that there is now a variation of the Skele-gro potion that is pregnancy safe even for male pregnancies. I have a couple here for you since they just got approved about a week ago. I spent yesterday brewing them and then I re-checked them this morning after I got your message. How is that poor boy doing?"

Sebastian grinned and then scowled. "He is doing alright, but I am very glad to hear about the variation of Skele-gro since currently his left hand, left leg, and some ribs are healing the Muggle way. Now he won't have to go through all that pain for the next several weeks. I am sure that Potions Master Severus Snape will have me bring him here so that you can show him what he needs to do in order to brew Harry's potions for him. It won't be that he won't or don't trust you, Emilio, he would just prefer to brew all of Harry's potions himself. I think he is blaming himself for not recognizing the fact that Harry was being abused and that with him brewing the potions it will be one way he can make it up to the young man."

Emilio nodded. "I can understand that. I will be happy to show him what he needs to know and to help him out should he ever need it. I could always use another hand with all the brewing that I do for all the orders that I have plus stocking the apothecary. I figured that Potions Master Snape would be coming over eventually so I put together an order for him as a thank you for what he did in the last war and for helping Harry. Is there anything else that you need?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Not that I can think of right now. Take the fee from my vault, Emilio. I'm going to head back to the access point to meet up with Armando and Nico. I'll see you tomorrow."

After one last glance and nod at Emilio he grabbed the bag that had the potions and potion supplies in it and walked out of Emilio's Apothecary and back to the access point for Broadway Alley. He leaned against the wall of the building as he waited on Nico and Armando to join him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **London and/or Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore was pissed as he made his way across the street to Number Twelve Grimmuald Place. He had tried apparating onto the front porch step, but was knocked back and across the street. Before he had even tried apparating to Grimmuald he had tried flooing only to be knocked back to his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. When he finally reached the front steps of Grimmuald he was once again rejected and knocked back across the street. He wasn't sure what was going on, but once he found out he would make Sirius Black pay for it.

He swore before he decided to go back to Hogwarts again. He turned on his heel and apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts and stormed up the path to his school. Yes, he thought of Hogwarts as his school, but unbeknownst to him he wouldn't even be allowed in Hogwarts for much longer. He ignored Minerva, Filius, and Pomona as he swept past them and towards his office. He barked the password to the gargoyle and stormed up the steps and into his office. As he sat down at his desk he popped a lemon drop in his mouth and started to think about what in the hell was going on.

He knew that the only reason that he couldn't access Grimmuald Place was because Sirius had changed the wards and locked him out. He just didn't understand why the man would do that. He did know that when he finally saw Sirius again that he would make the man regret locking him out of Grimmuald Place. He had a feeling that Sirius knew where Harry was and that was the main reason that he had gone there to begin with. He couldn't believe that he could no longer access any of Harry Potter's vaults nor could he believe that everything he had taken out of the vaults had been confiscated from him and returned to the boy who just wouldn't die.

He looked up when his fireplace flared and was surprised to see Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley step out it one by one. The last time he had seen them was early this morning at Grimmuald Place. "What can I do for you three?"

Molly's eyes were hard as she waved the piece of parchment in her hand in the air. "Everything we took from Potter's vault has been returned to him plus interest, Albus! You swore to me that he wouldn't find out what we did and that we would be able to keep the money. You swore to me that he would marry my baby girl, but we also got the marriage contract back in pieces today by owl! Ron, Ginny, and I have also been kicked out of Grimmuald Place and the wards have been changed and my own Bill helped Sirius do it! What in the bloody hell is going on, Albus?"

Albus sighed and shook his head. "That confirms that Sirius knows where Harry is then. I went to Gringotts today to draw more money out and to get another look through the Potter vaults when I was told that I was banned from the Potter vaults and that everything I had taken be it money, books, or family heirlooms have been confiscated and given back to Harry. The Goblin that I dealt with informed me that the galleons I took were put back into the Potter vault with interest. He then went further and told me that Harry had left Great Britain within the last couple of days. I spent some time at the Ministry this morning, but nobody was willing to listen to listen to me or to help me track Harry down and make him come back to Britain."

He took in a deep breath and let it out to try to calm down so that he didn't start shouting. "From what little I did gather Harry got himself emancipated. When I figured that out I went to Privet Drive only to be told that all three Dursley's had been arrested and when I tried I could not find where they had been taken too. Someone, somewhere is helping Harry out and until we find him there is nothing that I can do. I couldn't even figure out if he received any other inheritance other than from his father. I did try to tell the Ministry that I knew where Sirius Black was, but I was informed that he had been cleared of all charges thanks to proof that had been given to them by someone."

Molly's eyes widened in shock. "So that is why Black had no problem with kicking us out! Our threat of turning him in no longer worked to keep him doing our bidding. I wondered why he was so gleeful about kicking us out when I thought that he should have been worried about what we would do to him. I want Harry back here, Albus. I want the money that we deserve back and I want it back soon."

Albus glared at Molly. "Even if I get Harry back here I can't force him to do anything since he is emancipated, Molly, and you know it. Maybe if your two youngest hadn't turned against him like they did when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire you would still have your money. After all they both knew that Potter didn't put his name in it because I bloody well told them that I was allowing Barty Crouch Junior to put his name in it when I could have blocked it! If anyone is to blame for you losing your money, why don't you blame your two kids! Now if you have a plan I would like to hear, but if you don't then leave so I can think of a plan. It is because of Potter that I have lost most of my powerbase. I can't believe that he told everyone what had been happening to him while he was here at Hogwarts."

He heard Molly huff before she herded her two youngest back to the fireplace and through the floo to the Burrow. When he was alone once more he started thinking again about what he needed to do in order to find Harry because he would indeed find the rebellious boy and make him pay for the trouble that he has caused.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Number Twelve Grimmuald Place**

Sirius Black looked around the library in his house and nodded in satisfaction that he had packed up all of the books in it along with anything else that he wanted to take with him. He couldn't wait to get to his Godson's side and help him with anything that the young man needed. He hated that he wasn't at Harry's side just yet, but understood that he needed to make sure that everything was taken care of first. When he heard a noise he turned towards the sound and smiled slightly at the group of people entering the library. "Is everyone ready for the journey to where we are going first thing in the morning?"

Lucius nodded. "Malfoy Manor has been packed up and everything has been shaped to the house that I bought. The Goblins warded Malfoy Manor so that nobody who isn't keyed into the wards can get through no matter how hard they try. Amelia Bones promised me that she would check on the house elves once a week to make sure that they are doing alright."

Severus chuckled. "Everything of mine that I had at Hogwarts is packed including any and all potions ingredients that I had there. I left a note for Minerva telling her that I was resigning because I no longer needed protection since Voldemort is now gone for good. Filius knows how to contact me if he needs to. Xeno Lovegood has signed over temporary guardianship to me for Luna so that she can come with us."

Sirius chuckled. "Augusta Longbottom signed over temporary guardianship of Neville to me until she is able to join us. She just needs to finalize things so that Frank and Alice can be transferred to a hospital near where we are going. I know that Remus will be back soon with Hermione whose parents have signed temporary custody of her to him until they can sell their practice and move to where we are going. Amos, are you sure you don't want to move right now?"

Amos sighed and shook his head sadly. "I would love nothing more than to be close to Harry and my grandchild, but I need to see things through here. Elizabeth and I should be able to move to where you guys are in the next six weeks or so. Bill, Charlie, and Lucius, I am trusting you three to keep Harry and my grandchild safe. Don't hold him back from doing something, but make sure that he is safe while doing whatever it is that he is doing. Severus, I trust you to brew any and all potions that Harry may need in the coming days, weeks, and months. Sirius, I know that I don't have to tell you to love Harry enough for both of us until I get there."

Sirius shook his head. "I'll love him enough for you, Elizabeth, and myself, Amos, but you hurry the bloody hell up and join us. You and I both know that Harry is going to want you with him sooner rather than later. If I know Armando like I think I do he is probably looking into houses Harry owns where he is so that Harry will be even safer. I will make sure that Harry writes to you and Elizabeth, Amos."

Amos smiled. "I know that he will, Sirius. Just make sure to tell him that I love him and will see him soon. If I can help it Elizabeth and I will be with you guys within two weeks. You will need to let me know where you guys end up moving to and make sure that there is room for Cedric's grave because we all know that Harry will want him buried close by. Now you all need to get some rest since your portkey is set to leave in six hours. I shall see you all soon."

Bill Weasley looked at Amos from where he was standing. "I swear to you, Amos, that Charlie and I won't let Harry out of our sight until you get there. None of us is going to let anything happen to him while there is breath in our bodies. You have my word."

Amos grinned. "I know that I do, Bill, and that is why I wanted you, Charlie, and Lucius on Harry's protection detail. Well that and you three know how stubborn that the lad can be most of the time. Let Harry know that we miss him and that the phone he gave me does work so I will call him tomorrow evening his time even if I have to stay up exceptionally late my time in order to do so. Also remind him constantly that Cedric loved him and that he would want Harry to keep on living."

Fred Weasley nodded. "We will remind him every hour of every day, Mr. Diggory. We won't let him give up not that he would since he is carrying Cedric's child. We'll make sure that Harry also reminds the baby how much his father loved and still loves him."

George nodded. "We have the portrait that Cedric finished the day of the third task. I'm sure that it will help Harry to have Cedric to talk to even in portrait form. As you know they are updated the moment a person dies so portrait Cedric will know how he died and be able to talk to Harry. We will see you soon."

Sirius shook Amos' hand and showed him out before he went back to the library and looked at Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Luna, Neville, and Severus. "We do have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so we should get some rest while we can. We are due to meet with President of Magic Raymond Wilmington at two in the morning his time so that we are not seen until we are ready to be seen. You all get some rest while I wait on Remus and Hermione to get here."

A chuckle was heard behind the group before Remus spoke up and said "We are here, Padfoot, but I agree that we all need to get some rest. Harry is going to need us all to be our best and we can only do that if we get some much needed sleep. I know that none of us have hardly slept since Harry left our sight when he got sent to Privet Drive and it is much worse now that he is across the pond. I am sure that all of you like me will feel a lot better being in the same city as him once again."

Severus chuckled slightly. "I know that is the truth for me. I hate not being with him, but I also understand that we needed to get things here closed up so that nobody can follow us to where we are going. It isn't that I do not trust Armando or Nico to take care of Harry, but I would feel a hell of a lot better seeing him with my own two eyes. I hope that they were able to get him healed of all of his injuries finally. I can't wait to see what kind of Potions books they have over the pond that we don't have here."

Everyone laughed at that, but it was Lucius who said "I am sure that they will have several, Severus. Draco, Theo, and Blaise, I want you three sharing a bedroom for tonight so that it is easier to get you guys up in five hours. I will see everyone when we get up."

Everyone nodded and walked out of the library to the bedrooms that they would sleep in for that night. None of them could wait to see Harry the next day so that they could see with their own eyes that he was alright. The only thing that every single one of them wished was that Cedric was there with them, but they knew that since he wasn't that they would watch over Harry for him just like he would if he was there to do it himself.

The big group also knew that more than likely they wouldn't sleep for more than a couple hours that night because they were all too excited about the fact that soon they would be reunited with the boy that they all loved in their own ways. They all made a silent promise to themselves to make sure that Harry knew that he was wanted and loved and that he always would be no matter what. They all made silent promises to themselves to spoil the young teen like he had never been spoiled before because they knew that he never got anything for himself without being forced to since he would rather spend his money on other people. They would all make sure that Harry had everything he could possibly ever want or need from now on.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Wow that is one long chapter for you all! lmao... I did enjoy writing the chapter... hehe... Hope you all enjoyed reading it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am back with a new chapter for you all… This chapter won't be as long as several of the other chapters I have posted, but I figured that you all would be okay with that since you would get a new chapter out of the deal… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or CM!

 **Word Count: 2,381 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Dave's House**

Mick apparated to the front door of Dave's house and smirked when he felt the wards pass over him. He knew that he should have apparated to the edge of the driveway, but he wanted to get to Harry's side sooner rather than later. He knocked twice on the front door and waited impatiently for it to be answered. Once it was answered by Dave he nodded at him before he hurried into the house and to where he could see Harry was laid at on one of the couches. He swore when he saw how bad that the young boy still looked. "Dear Merlin, Sebastian! Could you not heal him any further?"

Sebastian groaned as he pulled potion out after potion out of the bag in front of him. "Mick, calm the hell down. Nico, Armando, and I just got back here a few minutes ago, from our shopping expeditions. Up until I went into my brother-in-law's Apothecary I didn't know that they had a pregnancy safe variation of Skele-gro. If you give me a few minutes to get these into Harry, you will see a remarkable change in the way he is currently looking."

Mick nodded and then looked at Aaron with hard eyes. "I don't give a shit if you are Harry's uncle, Hotchner, but if you so much as hurt him even with your words I will kick your ever-loving ass. Do you understand me?"

Aaron nodded. "If I ever hurt him I will stand still and let you kick my ass, Mick."

Mick smirked. "I know that you would, Hotch. Now what do you think of everything that you have learnt so far?"

Aaron ran a hand through his hair. "It is a lot to take in, but I will be there for Harry. I don't understand everything just yet, but I also know that I will with time. I don't care if Harry is magical, pink, purple, or an alien. All that matters to me is that Harry is my nephew and I'll be damned if I let him be hurt any more than he already has been. Anything that I can do I will do in order to make sure that Harry knows that he has someone who loves him for him and not for what he has done or who he is. I will make sure that Harry learns what it is like to be loved by family and what it is like to be taken care of instead of being the one taking care of people."

Mick looked at Aaron with understanding in his eyes. "I know exactly what you mean, Hotch. Harry may have people who love him in his life, but up until now he only saw them every once in a while. I can honestly tell you that it will take a while for him to get used to having people to lean on constantly, but once he does it will make you feel like the greatest person alive. Now what have you all come up with as a plan?"

Armando chuckled. "As Sebastian told you, Mick, Nico, him, and I just got back a few minutes ago, and haven't had the chance to tell everyone else what we have found out. However, now that Sebastian is finished tending Harry for the time being I think that it would be best if we talk things over so that once Harry wakes up we can tell him what we have thought of and see if he agrees with everything."

Aaron nodded. "My son will be here in the morning as will my brother Sean. I was only able to get him to hold off until then. Let's start with you, Armando. What did you find out?"

Armando waved a pile of papers around and laughed at the looks on everyone's faces. "This is a list of all the properties that Harry owns due to his various heritages. Out of all these properties three of them are close to Quantico which I thought was good because it would be closer to where the BAU is located. I think out of the three possible properties that Emrys Mansion would be the best for Harry and everyone to live at. Emrys' has forty bedrooms, an indoor and outdoor pool, two quidditch pitches, a football field, basketball court, tennis court, three gyms, several media rooms, six offices, several full and half bathrooms, a state of the art kitchen, three family rooms, two formal ballrooms, and several other rooms that can be used for anything and everything. I was told that the reason the mansion is that big is because it was originally going to be used as the White House before it was decided to house the White House elsewhere."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I also noticed from the lists that Jawbreaker gave me that Emrys Mansion also has two guesthouses on the property as well as stables for magical and mundane animals alike. Eventually I will have to get a complete listing on everything Harry owns, but for now I only requests information on any and all properties that Harry owns that he could live in."

Aaron whistled. "Is the mansion livable?"

Armando nodded. "It is and I requested that Jawbreaker have it warded to the hilt so that nobody could get in unless Harry gives them permission. I may need help going through all of Harry's holdings because I have a feeling that he owns quite a lot of different businesses in both the magical and mundane world. If I remember correctly James Potter owns a football team, but at this point in time I can't remember what team or if it is more than one."

Dave laughed. "I can help you go over Harry's financials if he doesn't mind, Armando. Nico, what did you buy at the bookstore you went to? That bag looks like it is filled and then some."

Nico smirked. "That would be because it is. I bought more than one copy of each book that the UK didn't publish or had banned for whatever reason. I picked up three copies of all Potions texts, all Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Muggle Defense books that Wizarding Britain doesn't have. I also picked up six copies of a Welcome to the Wizarding world kind of book, three copies of Wizarding etiquette book, and three copies of every single male pregnancy books that they had in stock."

Aaron looked at Spencer. "You up to doing a lot of reading, Reid?"

Spencer nodded. "I'll read at least two of them tonight, Hotch."

Aaron nodded and then looked at Sebastian. "What all did you give Harry?"

Sebastian smiled slightly. "My best friend who is actually my brother-in-law owns the Apothecary in Broadway Alley. He gave me male pregnancy safe potions which I gave to Harry as well as a variation of the Skele-gro potion that is male pregnancy safe. What that means is that tomorrow every bone that Harry has broken will be healed. However, he will still need to take it easy for the next couple of weeks. It would be best if we could move Harry sooner rather than later to the new house so that he can be in comfort. Armando, does anything need to be bought for the house?"

Armando sighed. "We need to decide who all is going to live with Harry and go from there. I think that at the very least half of the bedrooms need to be fitted out with furnishings."

Aaron groaned. "It would probably be best to go ahead and get all of the bedrooms furnished with furniture. We should probably also get the offices furnished as well."

Mick chuckled. "I'm sure that JJ, Penelope, Beth, Emily, and Gina could do that. If I'm not mistaken we also have access to Harry's house elves and they can do the shopping if we tell them what we want bought. We can't really decide anything until Harry wakes up which from the way he is sleeping I would have to say won't be until tomorrow morning."

Sebastian nodded. "I agreed especially since I gave him a safe Dreamless sleep potion since he is now healed completely. I know that he needs to eat, but his body needs the rest right now. I think that we should all get some rest ourselves because the coming days are going to be hard. I'll take first shift on keeping watch."

Trevor who had been listening to everything spoke up and said "I'll also take first shift. I have a feeling that Cooper's team will be arriving sometime soon so I will let them in and direct them to get some sleep. If you don't want to sleep right now then work quietly on what you would like to see done in the next day or two."

Aaron looked at Harry and then at his team and nodded in agreement. "We won't do Harry any good if all of us are exhausted. Get some rest everyone." He nodded in thanks at Mick who made a bed appear next to the couch Harry was fast asleep on and laid down on it. He knew that out of everyone that Spencer, Dave, and Derek would stay up to do some reading among other things.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Hogwarts**

Minerva McGonagall read Severus Snape's resignation with surprise. She couldn't believe that the other man was quitting without actually talking to her face to face first. She set the letter aside and picked up an official looking letter and opened it. As she read it her eyes widened in shock and surprise even as she paled at what she read.

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _This letter is to inform you that Harry James Potter is withdrawing from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. It is also to inform you that the basilisk in the Chambers of Secrets has been harvested since Mr. Potter owns it since he defeated it by conquest. Mr. Potter has stipulated that should you wonder why he was withdrawing from Hogwarts that you be told he did so because he felt that Hogwarts wasn't safe for him to attend any longer._

 _We are looking into the allegations that Mr. Potter has made and if any of them turn out to be true you can be sure that action will be taken. We are also looking into the finances of Hogwarts for irregularities of any kind since the owner has asked that we make sure that there has been no misappropriation of funds since harm has been allowed to one of the students of Hogwarts if not more than one student._

 _You will also find enclosed in the envelope the paperwork withdrawing Hermione Jean Granger, Luna Avalon Lovegood, Blaise Armando Zabini, Theo Julius Nott, Draco Lucius Malfoy, George Fabian Weasley, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, and Neville Francis Longbottom from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. If you have any questions please address them to us here at Gringotts._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ragnok_

 _Director of Gringotts UK Branch_

She sighed heavily once she finished reading the letter. She had no doubt that things were about to become hard for herself and she knew that she had nobody but herself to blame for the actions she had taken. She could only hope that with that many students withdrawing from Hogwarts that it wasn't going to start the end of Hogwarts. She couldn't help, but wonder what Ragnok meant about the owner of Hogwarts. As far as she knew there were no heirs of the four founders since Harry defeated Riddle.

She dreaded having to tell Albus of what she had just learnt, but she knew that she would eventually need to tell him. Although if she was honest with herself she really didn't think that he would care as long as he could get Harry Potter back to Hogwarts. She decided then and there that she would wait until the welcoming feast to let Albus know that several students had been withdrawn from Hogwarts. After all he was barely around right now as it was and she knew that it had to do with the fact that Harry was missing. She could only hope that wherever Harry was that he was safe and happy.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Hogwarts Headmasters Office**

Albus growled in frustration as his phoenix flashed away. He knew right away that Fawkes had broken his bond with him. He also knew that if everyone found out that his phoenix familiar broke the bond that there would be even more severe repercussions than there already were for him. He couldn't believe how far he had already fallen in such a short time. His only hope was that he would find Harry and get the boy back to Hogwarts.

He silently promised himself that once he did get Harry back to Hogwarts that he would make the boy pay for humiliating him like he had. He couldn't believe that Harry had broken through the compulsion spells and left the Dursley's. He knew that Harry had to have help, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out who had helped the boy beside Sirius. He still couldn't believe that Sirius was free. He had no doubt that Sirius was more than likely at Harry's side and that he would have hell getting close to Harry because Sirius wouldn't let him near the boy.

He had to get Harry back so that he could get back everything he had taken from the Potter vaults. There had been some very rare texts that he hadn't even read yet that was taken from him and put back in Harry's vault. He wanted to know what Harry's heritage was so that he could maybe claim some of the money for himself.

He sighed as he stood up. He would go to bed for the evening since it was so late and maybe when he woke up in the morning he would have a new plan come to him. When he checked the time he was surprised to see that it was already two in the morning. He didn't think he had been sitting at his desk for that long of a time.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And finally got this chapter finished... lol... Hope you all liked it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay I'm here again with another chapter… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or CM!

 **Word Count: 4,287 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Dave's House**

By the time everyone except Harry woke up Dave was already in the kitchen and cooking breakfast for the many people currently at his house. He knew that more than likely someone would wake Harry to make sure that he got something to eat so he also made something light enough that Harry could stomach to eat. He looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled at JJ. "What's up, JJ?"

JJ sighed and smiled sadly. "How is it that you always know when something is wrong or bothering me, Dave?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't be a good profiler if I can't tell when something is wrong or bothering you, JJ. Now, what is it?"

JJ ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair. "I'm worried about Harry, Dave. I know from listening to Emily, Mick, Armando, and Nico talking about him that he is strong, but he shouldn't have had to be strong. He is just shy of being fifteen years old and he has already been in the front lines of a war. Not only that but he is pregnant and he lost the boy he loved in front of his eyes. How does he come back from that?"

Dave sighed as he wrapped an arm around JJ's shoulders and pulled her towards him. He kissed her head before he looked her straight in the eye. "He will come back from that because he has many people who care about him. Yes, he is just shy of fifteen or he is fifteen and he is pregnant, but that doesn't mean that he can't handle what he has been through and will go through. Just from what I have seen of Harry I know that he has the will to make it through everything. You need to focus on the positive stuff and not the negative stuff, honey. Harry now has a family that will care and love him for him and not who he was or is or because he has money. I don't know about you but I plan on spoiling that boy rotten to make up for what the people he lived with did to him."

JJ's eyes flashed in anger. "I wish that I could have five damn minutes alone with them because I would make them wish that they had never been born. How in the hell could they do that to Harry just because he wasn't what they considered normal? If anything, they are the ones who aren't normal. I would have treasured Harry had I been the one who raised him because he is special."

Dave nodded and smiled gently. "Yes, Harry is special and we will make sure that he knows that, JJ. We can't go back and change the past no matter how much we want to. The only thing we can really do is move forward and make sure that Harry knows that he has the love and support of all of us. He is young and he still has a lot of responsibility on his shoulders but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't get to act his age when he wants to. He personally knows POTUS and the President of Magic and both of them will back him on whatever he decides he wants to do. Harry may be young but he has a good head on his shoulders, JJ, and that is what all of us need to remember."

JJ sighed but nodded. "I know, Dave, but I can't help it that I want to wrap him in bubble wrap and not let him out of my sight. He was badly injured and even though he is now completely healed he still needs time to heal mentally and emotionally from what the animals he lived with did to him. We can't lock him away in a house so the next best thing is to make sure that he always has someone with him at all times to make sure that him and his babies stay safe from harm be that physical, mental, or emotional harm."

Dave chuckled lightly. "I'm not so sure Aaron is going to let him out of his sight until after Harry gives birth to those babies. I thought he was bad when Haley was pregnant with Jack but he seems even worse now. I honestly can't wait to see Sean's reaction to meeting Harry and finding out about everything because there is no way to keep this from him and we shouldn't keep it from him anyways. Now, why don't you go and make sure that everyone is awake and let them know that breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes."

JJ kissed Dave on the cheek before she walked out of the kitchen and to the living room. She wasn't surprised at all to see that everyone including Harry was already awake. "Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes. Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry smiled shyly at JJ. "I have some residual pain but other than that I am feeling alright for now. However, I could be feeling alright because Sebastian gave me a pain-relieving potion. I really didn't mean to sleep as long as I did but I have to admit that I feel better for the sleep that I did get."

JJ smiled warmly at that. "Do you need anything?"

Harry blushed. "Actually, I could do with using the bathroom and maybe getting a quick shower."

Aaron smacked himself in the head. "I'm so sorry that I didn't think to ask if you needed anything when I was badgering you about how you were feeling, Harry. I will show you to the bathroom and then stand outside it in case you need anything."

Harry shot Aaron a small smile. He had liked how Aaron acted when he opened his eyes. He had to admit even if only to himself that it felt good to have someone worrying about him and showing him that they cared by the words that they spoke. "It's alright, uncle Aaron. I didn't think about the shower until just now and I didn't have to go to the bathroom until Miss JJ asked me if I needed anything. Do I have time to shower before we eat breakfast?"

Dave appeared in the living room just then and smiled at the young boy. "You have plenty of time to shower before we eat, Harry. I just got a text from Sean and Jessica saying that they were twenty minutes out so, I will hold breakfast until then. There are fresh towels in the closet by the bathroom. Go ahead and shower so when we eat we can discuss what we are going to do."

Harry nodded and slowly stood up with the help of Aaron and Sebastian. He smiled shyly at everyone before he followed Aaron out of the living room. He was happy that he was going to be able to shower because it would give him a few much-needed minutes by himself. He wasn't used to people caring about him and showing him that they did care so it was a bit overwhelming for him. Once at the bathroom he grinned at Aaron who was smiling warmly at him and then grabbed a towel before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door. He let out a sigh of relief as he quickly took care of business before he stripped himself and started the shower.

He made sure that the water was as hot as he could stand it before stepping in it and letting the water hit him. He had never been happier while taking a shower because he was able to use as much hot water as he wanted and he wasn't time while he showered. He knew that it would take some time to get used to people showing him that they cared but he knew that he would. His only wish was that Cedric could have been there with him. He gently ran one of his hands over his stomach as he thought about the father of his babies. He silently vowed to himself that even though Cedric wasn't there with him that he would make sure that the babies knew who he was and that he loved them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Aaron looked at Dave when the man came up to him where he was standing leaning on the wall across from the bathroom. "What has you grinning like a loon, Rossi?"

Dave laughed and shook his head. "You do realize that you are worse with Harry than you were with Haley when she was pregnant don't you, Aaron? I can tell from the look in your eyes that you are wanting to walk into the bathroom to check on Harry."

Aaron rubbed a hand down his face. "Of course, I'm worse with Harry than I ever was with Haley, Dave. Damn it that boy is my nephew and not only was he abused but he was abused while he is pregnant. Right now, I want to fly to London and shoot the Dursley's for what they did to that boy. Did you see the way his eyes lit up when you told him that he could have a shower? It was like the fact that he could take a hot shower was the best gift he ever received from anyone and that just isn't right."

Dave clapped a hand on Aaron's shoulder and squeezed it. "I get that you are worried about him, Aaron, but please remember not to smother him in it. I came to tell you that Spencer found out some interesting information in one of the books he read last night. I held him off on saying anything else until you and Harry were there to hear it."

Aaron nodded gratefully at Dave. "Thank you, Dave. I will let Harry know what Spencer said to you and let him decide if he wants to hear it or not right now. Not only are Sean, Jess, and Jack on the way here, but Harry's bodyguards will be here soon too."

Dave smirked. "Trevor is keeping an eye out for them at the edge of the wards and so is Mick. Emily is currently making a nest for Harry for when he gets back to the living room. Penelope is currently making sure that there are enough blankets in case Harry gets chilled. JJ is currently too busy laughing at both Emily and Penelope to do anything."

Aaron groaned as he rolled his eyes. "It is July for God's sake why in the hell would Harry need blankets let alone several blankets?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders as he laughed. "I don't know but I know better than to come between Penelope and whatever she is doing if I want to keep on living. The water just shut off so I will go back to the living room. Armando also reminded us that we need to talk about the magical creature test that Harry did when he did his inheritance test."

Aaron nodded sharply and watched as Dave walked away before turning back towards the bathroom door just as it opened. "You didn't have to hurry through the shower, Harry?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I know but my back was starting to hurt so I wanted to get the shower done and over with. Did I hear you out here talking to someone?"

Aaron chuckled lightly as he nodded. "Dave came to tell me that Spencer told him and the others that he found some interesting things out in the male pregnancy book he read last night before he went to sleep. He also said that Armando reminded them that we need to talk about the magical creature test that you had done."

Harry ran a hand through his wet hair. "The magical creature test came back with a couple surprising results. It turns out that I am a High Elf, a wood Elf, and an Angelus. Not only am I those things but apparently, I'm the King of the High Elves and Angelus. I will have to talk to the Goblins to find out if there is anything I really need to do because when I was told I passed out in shock."

Aaron's mouth dropped open in shock. "No wonder why Armando suggested that we wait to talk about that until you were able to join in the conversation. I know that you are worrying about where we are going to live but you don't need to because Armando thinks that he has come up with a solution. He brought a lot of stuff back with him from Gringotts and Dave offered to help you and whoever else go through it all when you are ready."

Harry sighed in relief. "I know that I have a lot to go through with my accounts and I'm not looking forward to it at all. I will also have to go through any and all laws that the Wizarding world has passed and either veto them or approve of them and I know that there are several laws that I plan on vetoing and I will be pressing charges on those who have acted in ways that they shouldn't have. There is so much that I have to do that I just don't feel up to doing it yet."

Aaron shook his head as he walked beside Harry back to the living room. "If you're not ready to do it yet then don't do it yet, Harry. You have all the time that you need to do whatever you have to or want to do. You also need to remember that now you are no longer alone and that you have a lot of people who are more than willing to help you. Right now, you should be focusing on you and the babies that you are carrying."

Harry placed a hand on his stomach. "My babies will know the love that I never did growing up after my mom and dad died. They will never have to deal with someone thinking them freaky if I have anything to say about it. I want them to be proud of both the Wizarding and the Mundane world so in order for that to happen I'm going to have to work on getting Wizarding Britain on the right path. I want my kids to have a heritage that they can be proud of and how can they be proud of their wizarding heritage when Wizarding Britain is the way that it is? I may not get everything done but I can sure as hell get a good part of it done."

Aaron gently grasped Harry's shoulder in support. "Then I will help you do whatever it is that you need to do, Harry. You have people who will help you with anything you need as long as you tell us you need help because we can't read your mind. Now, I think you should sit down before Emily kills us by the glares she is sending our way."

Harry laughed as he walked over to where Emily was pointing and gratefully sank down onto the couch. He smiled slightly at everyone and opened his mouth only to close it when the doorbell rang. He sat back in his seat and grinned at Emily, Mick, Aaron, Armando, Nico, and Sebastian who all sat around him to surround him. He knew that, that was their way of showing their support to him. His grin grew when a boy that was about eight years old ran into the living room and straight to Aaron who grabbed the boy and hugged him before situating the young boy on his lap. He nodded at the new man and woman who smiled at him as they sat down. "So, I guess we should get started then."

Dave shook his head as he stood up only to sit right back down when TV trays and food appeared in front of everyone. "Well, I was going to get the food for everyone but it seems as if someone else thought about that."

Harry threw his head back and laughed. Once he calmed down he smirked slightly before he called out "Dobby!"

Dobby popped in and frowned at Harry. "The Great Harry Potter Sir is not eating his food. Should Dobby fix something else for The Great Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry smiled at Dobby and shook his head. "No, Dobby, what is in front of me is fine. I just wanted to say thank you for serving everyone."

Dobby bounced up and down. "Dobby is happy to serve The Great Harry Potter Sir's family and friends! Now, Harry Potter Sir, you need to eat so that the little ones you are carrying grow big and strong just like you. If you need me just call me and I'll come to you but now I'm going to get back to work at your new home to make sure that it is ready for you later today."

Harry huffed as Dobby disappeared. He giggled at the looks on everyone's face when he saw them. "That was Dobby the House Elf and I guess he is now my House Elf. Dobby has a thing about making sure that I am taken care of which is why he served the food, Mr. Dave."

Dave smiled. "Just call me Dave, Harry. Okay everyone tuck in and then we can talk."

For the next thirty minutes, everyone was quiet as they ate. Everyone watched Harry as he ate to make sure that he had his fill and when they saw him sit back with a smile they knew that he was full and concentrated on finishing their own meals. Once they were finished they sat back only for their plates to disappear along with the TV trays.

Harry laughed again as he gently rubbed his stomach. When he saw, everyone looking at him he grinned at the sheepishly. "Sorry, I just can't seem to stop rubbing my stomach. Alright I think I should first tell everyone what I already told uncle Aaron. The magical creature inheritance test showed some surprising results which caused me to pass out in shock. I am a High Elf, a Wood Elf, and an Angelus. On top of being those things it turns out that I am the King of the High Elves and the King of the Angelus. I don't know yet what it means for me to be the King of those to magical creature races but I plan on talking to the Goblins to see if they can enlighten me some."

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock even as he whipped out his wand and did a more complicated diagnostic test on the young man. When he read the results, he frowned and looked at Harry. "Is your back in pain, Harry?"

Harry nodded in surprise. "Yes, it is, Sebastian, which is why I didn't take a long shower like I had planned on."

Sebastian nodded and frowned again. "Your wings are growing in since the blocks on your magical creatures were released. There isn't much I can do for that other than give you pain-relieving potions every couple of hours. For today you are going to need to take it easy because you are still healing. The sooner we can get you at your permanent residence the better."

Harry sighed. "Alright, then I guess Armando is up. What have you come up with for a house?"

Armando smirked as he looked at Harry. "I think that Emrys Mansion is the best house to live in for you, Harry. It is big enough that you could give rooms to everyone here and still have plenty left over for not only your Bodyguards but several other people as well. It has forty bedrooms, an indoor and outdoor pool, two quidditch pitches, a football field, basketball court, tennis court, three gyms, several media rooms, six offices, several full and half bathrooms, a state of the art kitchen, three family rooms, two formal ball rooms, and several other rooms that can be used for anything and everything. I have the Goblins warding it to the hilt so that nobody but those you choose to will be able to get in without ringing the bell at the gate."

Harry's eyes widened at that. "Dear Merlin! Alright I do like the sound of the house so it gets my vote. Uncle Aaron, what is your thoughts?"

Aaron smiled at Harry with pride in his eyes. He knew that his nephew wouldn't have to ask for his permission but he still did. "Honestly, Harry, I think that Emrys Mansion is where we should live. It is big enough that we won't have to worry about being on top of everyone. I think that Jack will enjoy the pool and other amenities that the house has. I also think that you will enjoy the amenities and that it is the perfect place for you to raise your babies once they are born."

Harry blushed but smiled. "I think so too. Alright, so we will move to Emrys Mansion here soon once my bodyguards get here so that they aren't all over the place looking for me. Spencer, what did you find in the book that you read?"

Spencer cleared his throat and concentrated on Harry as he talked. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and it was driving him crazy. "As Sebastian told us while you slept you will only carry the babies seven to eight months. I have also found out that even while you are carrying them they will be able to do their own magic if they need to. They will draw off your magic so you may feel tired as the days go by. You are the first male pregnancy in almost a century to carry multiples on your first pregnancy. What I found the most interesting is that if you talk to the babies when you hit four and a half months you will be able to hear them talking to you through your mind because of the bond that you share with them since you are carrying them."

Harry's eyes lit up at that. "I would love to be able to talk to them. Did you find anything else out, Spencer?"

Spencer smiled at the excitement in Harry's voice. "You will start craving foods at any time now. You may find yourself eating more meat, fruit, and vegetables than you have before because the babies demand all that and more. You will need to take small and/or long walks for exercise but while doing that you will more than likely need to take breaks as well so that you don't tire yourself out. The babies are going to be taking more and more of your energy in the coming months."

Harry nodded. "I kind of expected that. Thank you for letting me know, Spencer. Is there anything else that we need to talk about right now?"

Sebastian laughed. "As you more than likely noticed, Harry, I was able to heal you completely because there have been several safe male pregnancy potions released before I got back to the United States. While you are healed you still need to take it easy for the next week. We also need to go over the results of the ability test that I did on you since your magic has settled since it was released from the binding that had been on it."

Harry looked at Sebastian with narrowed eyes. "I'm not going to like what you found am I?"

Sebastian sighed as he rubbed a hand down his face. "You are an elemental wizard and you can control all four elements or rather you will be able to eventually. You are a natural animagus so you will have more than one shape. Your other abilities are the following: Natural Mind Arts, Beast Speaker, Parsel Magic, Eidetic Memory, Metamorphmagus, wandless magic, natural shifter which means that you will be able to go place to place in the blink of an eye without having to apparate, a carrier which you know since you are currently pregnant, and finally you will be able to learn different languages without any difficulty just by hearing someone speak the language. You also do have the ability to see someone's past by just touching them if you concentrate on them."

Harry swore. "Why can't I be normal?"

Aaron looked at Harry sternly. "You are normal, Harry. Just because you have those abilities it doesn't make you abnormal. If anything, you will have an affinity to things that most people wished that they could have. You were granted those abilities for a reason and all you have to do is decide how best to use them. Do you understand me?"

Harry nodded as he thought about what Aaron just said to him. He really could use a lot of the abilities that he had to help others so maybe they wouldn't be so bad after all. As he thought about that he couldn't help but smile. He loved being able to help others and that is exactly what he would do once he gave birth to his children. He closed his eyes as he listened to everyone else around him talk. He soon fell asleep and didn't even feel it when he was shifted so that he was laying across the couch instead of sitting up. His last thought was he wondered when Sirius and everyone else would arrive and he hoped that his old family would get along good with his new family.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* There is this chapter and it didn't take me long to get it out to you all... Next up the Grimmuald Place group arrives at the house Lucius bought in Washington D.C. followed by them all seeing Harry again... Hope you all enjoyed this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: *snorts* So, I have been trying to get this update finished for I don't know how long but real life kept getting in the way… The good news is that I'm finally able to finish it… hehe… Now, there will be some prompts used in this chapter and they come from a brand-new prompt forum if you would like to take a look at it…

The forum is mine, Erin's (whatever55), and Sophy's (Crownless Queen)… We are still getting some things up on it but there are a lot of prompts on it already and we're not finished yet! The forum name is Quill is Mightier Than the Sword! Come and join us! Hehe..

Alright now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't HP or CM!

 **Word Count: 1,609 words**

Word Prompt 2 – Alliteration: Bad blood

Word Prompt 2- Alliteration: Common courtesy

Word Prompt 2 – Alliteration: Peer Pressure

Word Prompt 2 – Family (Words for family members or such): Sister-in-law

Word Prompt 2 – Family (Words for family members or such): Brother

Word Prompt 2 – Family (Words for family members or such): Son

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Dave's House**

Aaron looked at his ex-sister-in-law, brother, and son with narrowed eyes. "Why aren't you three surprised by anything that has been spoken of so far?"

Jessica looked at Aaron with a sheepish smile. "I know of the magical world because Tim's niece is magical, Aaron. I couldn't tell you though and after I met Jack's best friend Ben I wanted to tell you even more."

Aaron nodded and looked at his son. "What about you, Jack?"

Jack blushed. "Ben is what you would call a first-generation wizard, dad. After he performed accidental magic in front of me I was let in on it because they don't like obliviating kid's minds because later it could cause problems."

Aaron smiled slightly at his son. "You just keep on being a good friend to, Ben, Jack. There is nothing wrong with having a wizard as a best friend." He turned to look at his brother with a raise eyebrow. "How do you know about magic, Sean?"

Sean smirked as he sat back in his seat and looked at his older brother. He knew that he was about to shock him. "My fiancé is a witch, Aaron. She told me about the magical world as soon as she accepted my proposal. Funnily enough she too is related to Harry, but on his father's side. She wanted to come meet him but didn't want to overwhelm him so she decided to wait a day or so." He looked over at Harry and smiled slightly at his nephew being sound asleep with his head now resting on Emily's lap before he looked back at Aaron with narrowed eyes. "I think that you need to fill Jess and I in on somethings, Aaron. What exactly is going on and why does it look like Harry has been starved most of his life? I got the gist of everything, but what I want to know is whose ass I need to kick for hurting my nephew?"

Aaron ran a hand through his hair as he looked from Sean to Jess and back to Sean. "There is some bad blood between Harry and several people. As you heard Armando talking earlier Harry will have several bodyguards and it isn't just because of who he now is. If you want to know everything then talk to Armando and/or Nico to get the full story from them because if I talk about it I'm going to lose my temper and right now I can't let that happen. Harry was being used, abused, and stolen from and that is the gist of it all. He is healing now but as Sebastian told him earlier he will have to take it easy yet for the next several days and/or weeks. I may just now be getting to know him but I already know that he is tougher than he should have had to be at his age."

Jessica sighed as she looked at Aaron with sad eyes. "He really hasn't had the support he should have had growing up. However, he has it now and we will just have to make sure that he understands that. Aaron, we can't push him to talk if he doesn't feel like it. He is going to need time to get used to all of us and we are going to need to show him that we can be trusted. He is a fifteen-year-old boy that is pregnant and has lost the boy that he loved fiercely. He is going to need time to deal with all the emotions that he is feeling rather they be positive or negative emotions. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is hurting more than he has expressed out loud and my guess is that he doesn't feel comfortable expressing just how much he misses the boy he lost out loud because of what he has went through."

Sean nodded. "I have to agree with Jess, Aaron. Harry seems like he is a well-grounded young man despite or maybe because of what he has gone through in his short life so far. From the sounds of it he has connections that he could use but more than likely won't. He also sounds like he just may be the richest person or close to it in both the Wizarding and Mundane world yet he refuses to let that go to his head. He has a lot of things resting on his shoulders and while I may not know him well yet I have no doubt that he will deal with everything in a manner that would put most adults to shame."

Emily chuckled lowly as she looked at the three family members that were talking. She looked around to make sure that Jack was busy elsewhere and smiled when she saw the young boy with Dave, Mick, Armando, Nico, and Sebastian. She then looked back at Aaron, Sean, and Jessica. "Harry has always thrived in situations where he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He will shake things up and make sure those that have used and abused him pay for what they have done by following the letter of the law. He is going to make sure that the laws are abolished that are unfair to those the Purebloods in Britain have always thought were beneath them. He is going to make sure that nobody else is ever hurt in the way that he has been. While I hate what he has gone through I have to admit that what he has been through has shaped him into the young man that he is today."

Jessica nodded thoughtfully. "Tim's niece Heather is a half-blood witch and I can recall some of things that she has heard from some of her pen pals overseas. When she first told me some of the stuff that was expected of Harry I was ready to jump on a plane to London just so I could kidnap the boy that Wizarding Britain were trying to force to kill the homicidal maniac that was wreaking havoc on their world once more. I didn't understand or condone why in the hell they thought it was alright to expect a twelve-year-old boy to kill someone that was several decades senior to him and who knew a hell of a lot more spells then the young boy did or ever could at that point. I don't get why they thought it was alright to let him be in danger year after year. If I'm honest I still don't get why they don't seem to have a problem with the danger that he has been in since his return to the wizarding world."

Emily snorted. "That is Wizarding Britain for you, Jessica. Why should they do something for themselves when someone else could do it for them? Why should they act like the adults they should have when there is a kid that could and would defend them? I have been to several Wizarding districts and I have to tell you that Wizarding Britain is the worst that there is by far. When Harry had to participate in that damn tournament there were a select few students who didn't turn their back on him despite all the peer pressure they were getting put under. Harry has always showed people common courtesy even if he didn't like them but even some adults never once showed him the same common courtesy that he had shown them. I'm glad that he is here now because maybe just maybe he can finally grow like he should have and I'm not just talking about height."

Sean smiled at Emily. "I think that we know what you mean, Emily. Harry can grow into the young man and then the man that he should have been all these past years without having to hold himself back. He doesn't have to please anyone else unless he chooses too. There is not a single one of us that is going to make him do something that he doesn't want to and anybody that even dares to try is going to wish that they never met any of us. I don't know the full story and I do plan on talking to one of the others later but I can tell you now that I won't stand idly by and let someone take his choices away from him. He is old enough to make decisions and I think that he is mature enough to make the right decisions."

Aaron chuckled. "Oh, Sean, Harry is very mature for his age. I think that Harry is a lot more mature than several adults that I know. I plan on spoiling him and the babies that he is carrying because he and they deserve to be spoiled. He deserves to be doted on just because of who he is and I'm not talking about his titles. He deserves to be loved for the person that he is and not the person that he represents if that makes sense. I know that once we move house I plan on making sure that he knows that no matter what we are all here for him. Now, I think that we should relax because I would think in the next half an hour or so that his bodyguards will be here and then we will have to wake Harry up."

Emily, Sean, and Jessica all nodded and then changed the subject to something lighthearted. Every once in a while they would look at Harry to make sure that he was alright before they started talking once more.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* Finally I got it finished... hehe... I decided to cut this chapter in two because I didn't want to take away from the conversation between Aaron, Jess, Sean, and Emily... The next chapter will be up next weekend since it is pretty much done... lol... Next chapter will definitely have Lucius and the others showing up at Lucius' DC house... Hope you all enjoyed this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: *grins* Yay! I'm back with the next chapter… I meant to have this posted before now but RL got hectic and things kept piling up… The good news is here is a new chapter for you all… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or CM

 **Word Count: 3,115 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius Malfoy and company arrived at the house he had dubbed Dragon's Den at one thirty in the morning Eastern time. He knew that they were there early but he wanted everyone to get settled into their rooms before they left to go and see Harry. He knew that everyone else was just as anxious to see the pregnant teen as he was. "Alright, everyone, pick out your rooms and allow the house elf assigned to you help you unpack. We will be leaving to go and see Harry at eleven this morning so you have ten and a half hours to either get some more sleep or to relax and unwind. Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Severus, and I are going to meet with President Wilmington here in thirty minutes. If you need any of us we will be in the welcome parlor which is where we will be holding our meeting."

Severus looked over his students with narrowed eyes. "I suggest that you get a couple more hours of sleep because today is going to be a long day for all of us. Before we go and see Harry later on we will let you all know what was discusses. None of us are Dumbledore so we won't keep you in the dark about what is being said and/or what is going on. We would have you at the meeting with us but I think it is best that it is just us adults for now because we will be meeting some of the other people who will be guarding Harry."

Hermione nodded like the others even as she bit her lip. "Will you ask President Wilmington to give you his honest opinion on how Harry is doing. I know that Harry told us all that he was fine but I think all of us know that Harry would tell us he was fine even if he was dying. I worry about him because he doesn't seem to worry about himself. He just lost Cedric and I know that he has to be hurting but he isn't going to admit it to anyone."

Sirius smiled softly at Hermione. "I promise you, Hermione, that we will ask for Wilmington's honest opinion on how Harry is doing and how well he is getting along with his new uncle. I know that you worry about him but we have to have faith in him because if we don't then he won't have any faith in himself. I know as does everyone here that Harry is hurting but unfortunately there isn't much that any of us can do because we can't bring Cedric back to life no matter how much we want to. The only thing we can and will do is make sure that Harry knows that he has every single one of us to lean on should he need it. Now, go get some rest, sweetheart because later today you'll be back at the side of your brother in all but blood."

He waited until Hermione disappeared from view before he turned to look at Lucius, Severus, Remus, Bill, and Charlie. "Hermione is going to stress herself out and that isn't a good thing at all. She needs to be reminded that she doesn't always have to be the strong one. Hermione and Luna both were close to Cedric and I know that this is killing them, but they won't care about that because they feel the need to focus on Harry and how he is doing. The one thing I am worried about is just how they are going to be able to handle seeing Harry without breaking down because they will break down before it is all said and done."

Bill rubbed a hand down his face. "Harry isn't going to want to let Luna and/or Hermione be that far away from him. It will be those two that keep him centered so that his magic doesn't flare up as his pregnancy progresses. We all know that Harry has never been one to really show his emotions but unfortunately for him for the next several months he won't be able to keep them contained because of his pregnancy. The shit he has been through is hard on a good day but add in hormones and it is going to be a thousand times worse."

Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "I hate to say it but Harry is going to need people that he feels comfortable enough with to scream, shout, hit, and cry on. He is going to need us to be understanding because he himself won't understand why he is being the way the he is. He's going to hate being tailed even though he understands why he will need to be tailed. He is going to do his best to get some alone time and we will have to give it to him when we can. He is going to need even more careful handling than a soon-to-be dragon mother. Do we even know who all is supposed to be on his protection detail?"

Lucius shook his head. "That is one of the things that we will be asking President Wilmington. I know that it is us five, Mick, and three to five others but that is all. I do think that Amos knows who exactly is supposed to be guarding Harry but he didn't want to tell me or anyone else. The only thing Amos told us is that we were going to be shocked and surprised by a couple of the people that would be helping to keep Harry safe. I wish that we knew more about Harry's uncle than we do."

Bill smirked. "I don't know why nobody thought to ask the goblins what they knew about Aaron Hotchner. I did think to ask them and they gave me all the information that they had on the man. Aaron Hotchner is the oldest child of three and that is including Lily Potter in that. He is a profiler with the BAU vision of the FBI. He has an eight-year-old son named Jack Hotchner who funnily enough has a friend that is magical. Sean Hotchner is the middle child and he is engaged to a witch who happens to somehow be related to James Potter. Aaron Hotchner's ex-wife was murdered by a serial killer targeting Aaron. Needless to say, Hotchner killed the man who killed his ex-wife."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "The man knows to protect those in his family so I don't see him letting Harry get hurt for any reason. He works a lot but also spends a lot of time with his son when he isn't away on a case. He is the one in charge of his team which consist of David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, and even Penelope Garcia who is their tech analyst. JJ has a son that is six years old and his name is Henry. Emily Prentiss I am sure you all are familiar with. Spencer Reid is a genius. Derek Morgan is an ex-cop that wanted to do even more so he joined the FBI. David Rossi is not only an Agent but a well-known author. Harry won't be used for his money and they will love him like the family that he is."

Sirius let out a sigh of relief. "That is good to know, Bill. Thank you for thinking to ask the goblins for information on Hotchner and everyone else. I really don't know why I didn't think to do that myself."

Bill chuckled. "Not many people think to ask the goblins for information on people because half the time the goblins can't tell them anything. However, as long as the person you are asking about is not a customer of Gringotts they can and will get you the information that you need. We should make our way to the welcome parlor since President Wilmington will be here soon."

Everyone nodded and Lucius led the way to the welcome parlor. Once he and the others were all sitting he called for a house elf and requested drinks for all of them since it didn't look like they would get much if any sleep before they saw Harry later. He wasn't surprised when five minutes later two wizards showed up and checked on the security before they let the President of Magic come through. He quickly stood up and bowed at the man who stepped out of the fireplace. "Hello, President Wilmington, and welcome to the Dragon's Den."

Raymond Wilmington smiled and shook Lucius' hand followed by everyone else's before he sat down in a chair. He waited on everyone but his bodyguards to sit down before he spoke. "I think it would be best if we called each other by our first names so please call me Raymond. Firstly, I want you all to know that Harry is doing fine and that you will be able to see him later today. He is being seen to by one of the best Healers the United States Magical World has. Sebastian Hamilton is one of the most sought after Healers not only in the United States but in several other countries as well. He is constantly learning new things to keep up to date on different techniques that can be used to heal someone."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not going to lie and tell you that Harry is healthy because he isn't. He had quite a bit wrong with him but he has been completely healed now even though it will take some time to get him back up on his feet without needing help. Up until very recently there wasn't a pregnancy safe version of Skele-gro but there is now and he was able to use that to heal the bones that were broken instead of having to let them heal the Mundane way. Now, you may ask any questions that you want and I will do my best to answer them.".

Sirius' eyes hardened. "What were Harry's exact injuries?"

Raymond closed his eyes. "The injuries he had are as follows: a concussion, three broken ribs, six cracked ribs, right and left broken collar bones, burns on twenty percent of his body, nerve damage, left broken leg, fractured right foot, fractured right knee, shattered left hand, and a broken right arm. When I met whim with President Michaels he was standing on his own two feet even though he shouldn't have been. I have since heard from Trevor Sanders who is a wizard that is on President Michaels security detail to protect him from any magical threats. Sebastian did a more in depth scan on Harry once they got to Agent Rossi's house."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What did this Trevor Sanders have to say about Harry, Raymond?"

Raymond smirked as he looked at each of the men currently sitting across from him. "Harry is pregnant with two babies and not just one. That is why he is bigger than he should be for this stage of his pregnancy. Sebastian also thought to do an ability scan on Harry since the goblins at the UK Gringotts Branch didn't feel comfortable doing one after they unbound his magic because of the way he was feeling. Apparently, his magic was responding when other magic barely touched him."

Lucius whistled. "That right there is enough of an indicator that he is magically powerful. Do you know what the abilities test showed?"

Raymond chuckled lightly. "Harry has several abilities but Sebastian only named some of them. Harry will need training sooner rather than later because he can and will be able to control all four elements. The other abilities are natural mind arts, natural animagus, Beast Speaker, Parsel Magic, Eidetic Memory, and Metamorphmagus. Those are the only ones that Sebastian told the others about. As you know normally a witch or wizard won't come into most of their abilities until they reach their majority. Or rather they won't come into certain abilities until they reach their majority but since Harry's abilities were all blocked he will come into his soon because Dumbledore didn't stop to think what it could and would do to Harry to have all of his abilities blocked."

Sirius swore long and hard. "My pup is going to go through hell because of that old goat fucker! Blocking one ability can cause problems but blocking every single ability can and will cause damage to the person who has those abilities. What in the hell was he thinking when he blocked Harry's magic and his extra abilities?"

Remus reached over and clamped a hand down on Sirius' shoulder. "We will help our cub, Sirius, but you getting angry isn't going to do him or anyone else any good. We will do everything and anything that we can to make sure that Harry is alright while learning how to harness his new powers. We will protect him from those who mean him harm or from those who mean to use him. Our cub and his pups will be protected, Sirius, so just calm down for now."

Sirius nodded stiffly and then looked back at Raymond. "I guess this would be a good time to ask you a question all of us have been wondering about. Who do you plan to put on Harry's security detail?"

Raymond cleared his throat. "There are several who will be a part of Harry's detail especially since I made him the Ambassador to the Mundane's. While I know that Harry has final say over any and all laws not only on our books but on every Ministry of Magic's books I figured that he would like to be able to do something and not just being bored all the time. There are several guards that will be on Harry's detail that actually came here from Britain after they were thought to be killed."

Sirius stiffened as he demanded, "Just who is on my Godson's protection detail?"

Raymond took in a breath and let it out. "Regulus Black, Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Miranda Black, Athena Nott, Trinity Waverly, Nicholas Palmer, Jerome Thompson, Pierce Stevens, and Preston Branson. Every single one of them have been vetted and Regulus, Gideon, and Fabian have been training them. You will meet/see Regulus and Gideon later today but Fabian is off doing something and will return in the next couple of days. They all know that Harry is to be protected at all cost but they are not to keep him from doing something that he wants to do unless it will pose a danger to him."

Sirius sucked in a breath. "My brother is alive? Why didn't he let me know?"

Raymond smiled sadly at Sirius. "He couldn't let you know without letting anyone else know even by accident that he was alive. The same thing for Gideon, Fabian, and Athena. They came here after their supposed deaths because they knew that if they were found to still be alive that whoever tried to kill them would stop at nothing to kill them for good. They did what they could to help from afar but unfortunately it wasn't much because they would have been caught."

Sirius gave a jerky nod. "I understand but I want to talk to Regulus soon. What else do we need to know about Harry?"

Raymond shook his head. "I told you everything that I know which was the current update on Harry up until eleven last night. The only other thing I can tell you is that they have decided where they are going to live but I don't know the location just yet. Aaron Hotchner is a good man and he will do right by Harry or die trying. The man I met and saw today proved to me that it didn't matter that he had only just met Harry. He was more than ready to go head to head with anyone who tried to tell him what to do when it came to Harry. He will make sure that Harry knows what it is like to live in a home filled with love, laughter, and light."

He stopped talking and rubbed a hand down his face. "He isn't going to let Harry live in a world filled with pain if he can help it. He will do whatever he has to, to make sure that Harry has a good life now. He will not rest until those who have hurt Harry has paid and paid heavily. He won't keep you or anyone else away from Harry as long as none of you are trying to use Harry for your own gain which I know that none of you're not. He's already protective of Harry and won't let anyone hurt him if he can help it."

Bill nodded. "I have to agree with you there, Raymond. Has there been any rumors about Harry being here in the States?"

Raymond shook his head. "So far nobody has figured out that Harry is here or is even suspecting that he is coming here. I think we are safe on that front for now." He stood up. "I think that you all should probably get a couple hours of sleep because you're going to have a busy day ahead of you if young Harry is wanting to move into his new house today. I will be stopping in to see Harry and everyone else this evening so if you think of any other questions you can ask me then. Harry's other bodyguards will meet you at David Rossi's house. The information on where that house is located is in the letter that I sent you all earlier requesting for us to meet this early."

Lucius stood up. "I still have the later and know where he is located. We will see you this evening then, Raymond." He waited until Raymond left before he looked at the others. "I think for now we need to get a couple of hours sleep and then we can figure out how to deal with the fact that Regulus, Gideon, Fabian, and Athena are alive. I know that we will have to tell Fred, George, and Theo before we meet up with them so we will do that when we wake up."

Everyone nodded and headed off to their beds. They all knew that in a couple hours there were going to be many things that needed to be handled, and to handle them they were going to need all the sleep they could get.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Well this chapter only went half way the way I wanted it too... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... Next up is the gang from the Dragon's Den getting to see Harry and meet up with those they thought dead! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back with the next chapter for you all now! *smiles* I do so hope that you all will enjoy this chapter! This chapter will have a prompt in it from the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or CM!

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge: Prompt: 588: (word) Problematic

 **Word Count: 4,921 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Dave's House**

Harry Potter blinked his eyes open and then smiled sheepishly when he saw everyone looking at him with smiles on their faces. "I'm so sorry that I fell back asleep. I really don't like being so tired all the time. Have I missed anything?"

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "Harry, your body, mind, and magic all need the rest so more than likely you will find yourself falling asleep when you don't really mean to. You know that you are completely safe so your body and magic are relaxing enough to finally let you get caught up on the rest that you desperately need. Do you understand?"

Harry slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and smiled softly at Aaron, Sean, Derek, Spencer, and Dave who all hurried to help him. "Thank you for helping me to sit up. I understand, Sebastian, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it. I know that I will probably fall asleep when I don't mean or want to. I don't like feeling as if I could sleep for the next week straight and probably even longer. There is so much that I need to get done, but I really just don't have the energy to do it right now."

Aaron shook his head. "We are all here to help you, Harry, so if you can remember that you aren't alone. As for missing anything the only things you really missed is that we found out why Jessica, Sean, and Jack weren't surprised at everything they learned about you earlier. It turns out that Jessica's niece is magical, that Jack's best friend is magical, and that Sean's fiancé is magical. It also turns out that Sean's fiancé is somehow related to you from your father's side of the family."

Harry snorted. "Now, that is all one hell of a coincidence. While the world is big there is always going to be exceptions where the world seems a hell of a lot smaller than it actually is. The one thing I love about being in the United States is that they have a completely different policy in regard to magic than Magical Britain does. MACUSA which stands for Magical Congress of the United States of America was modelled on the Wizards; Council of Great Britain. However, MACUSA changed the way they did things dramatically especially in the last twenty years."

He took in a breath and let it out. "The one thing you need to remember is that while the United States did have to deal with Grindlewald they didn't have to deal with Riddle. After the debacle with Grindlewald they changed the way they did things in the United States. Both the Magical President and the Mundane President of the United States work hand and hand with one another. They work to keep each other in check and help one another when it is needed and/or wanted. When I start going through the Ministries of Magic I plan on modeling each one like the way the United States is."

Armando chuckled. "What Harry is trying to say is that he plans on dragging the other Ministries of Magic kicking and screaming into the twenty first century. While a lot of the other Ministries are more like the one here in the United States they are still in the dark ages when it comes to certain things. Harry, if you want to freshen up again Sirius and that group should be here in the next thirty minutes followed by the bodyguards fifteen minutes later that Raymond has hired for you."

Harry's eyes lit up. "I can't wait to see Sirius and everyone else. If it would be alright I wouldn't mind another hot shower."

Dave grinned. "Feel free to take as many hot showers as you want to, Harry. I will have someone call your house elf so that we can discuss what foods to serve because it is time that you eat again. Make sure to yell if you need anything."

Harry nodded and let Aaron and Derek help him off of the couch. He gave everyone a smile before he slowly made his way to the same bathroom that he had used earlier that day. He really couldn't wait to see Sirius and the others. The only thing that would make it so much better was if Amos and Elizabeth had come with them, but he knew that they wouldn't have moved to the United States just yet.

Once in the shower he let the hot water beat down on him as he thought about the last two days. He loved the fact that he could finally relax and not have to hold himself to such a rigid standard. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but he knew that nobody out in Dave's living room would let any harm come to him whether it be emotional, physical, or mental. He looked up at the ceiling and blinked back tears as he whispered "I miss you so much, Cedric, and I love you. I swear to you I will make sure that our babies know about you and how much you loved them. I know that you're looking down and watching over me just like you always have. I swear I won't ever forget you, my love."

As he washed his hair, he thought about everything Cedric had ever told him and couldn't help but smile even as tears fell from his eyes. He knew that Cedric wouldn't want him blaming himself for his death. He also knew that Cedric would want him leaning on others through everything that would be going on in the coming days, weeks, and months. He would make sure that when he talked to the babies that he was carrying that they knew how much Cedric meant to him and how much that they meant to him. He silently promised to himself that he wouldn't stop living no matter how much he may have wanted to because he didn't want to disappoint Cedric's memory.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Aaron looked at Emily, Armando, and Nico. "Do you think that Harry is alright?"

Emily nodded and smiled sadly. "I think that he is doing as alright as he can be right now, Aaron. If I had to take a guess he is letting himself cry which is what he needs right now. While everyone coming with Sirius Black knew Cedric there are two girls named Luna and Hermione who were very close to Cedric just like they are very close to Harry. Harry is going to feel like he has to keep up an act so that neither of those two girls will lose it when they see him. Right now, Aaron, the best thing that could happen is for Harry to cry and let all the pain and anguish that he is feeling out. He's going to need time to heal from losing Cedric like he did."

She ran a hand through her hair. "Harry's life with the dreaded Dursley's was probably worse than you could imagine even with our line of work. He was constantly belittled, beaten, and treated like shit all because he had different abilities. If Petunia Dursley would have thought about how she was treating Harry then her and her family could be living the good life right now instead of one that is going to see them spending most of what is left of their life behind bars. The Dursley's aren't only being charged for child abuse, child negligence, attempted murder, but they are also being charged with fraud, embezzlement, along with a count of line theft and attempted line theft in the magical world."

Spencer sat forward and narrowed eyes. "Since they aren't magical, Emily, how can they be charged in the magical world? And what is line theft and attempted line theft?"

Armando cleared his throat as he looked at Emily. "I'll take this one, Emily." He waited until Emily nodded at him before he looked back at Spencer and everyone else. "Line theft and attempted line theft in the wizarding world is a big deal especially where it concerns a Most Ancient and Most Noble house. Now, what you need to know is that Harry is from five Most Ancient and Most Noble houses and then of course he is also from the family line Emrys which is how and why he is now the ultimate authority of the wizarding world, worldwide."

He took a drink of the water that was suddenly in his hands. "Line theft is so serious because it pretty much means that someone is trying to end a family line in some way, shape, or form. In the case of the Dursley's they had family heirlooms which they tried to sell. They also tried to end the Potter family line along with several others."

He shook his head. "When Vernon Dursley beat Harry this last time he could have caused Harry to lose his babies which is where the attempted line theft comes in but not only from Harry. The Diggory family is also a Most Ancient and Most Noble family and Cedric Diggory is the father of the babies that Harry now carries. As to how they can be charged in the wizarding world when they themselves are mundane that is actually pretty simple. The Dursley's can and will be charged in the wizarding world because they were and still are aware of the wizarding world and just who and what Harry is to the wizarding world. Do you understand now, Spencer?"

Spencer nodded. "I do understand now. Thank you for explaining it to me, Armando. I do have to ask will Harry be expected to preside over the trial or will he be expected to give evidence at the trial?"

Armando rubbed a hand down his face. "Harry won't be able to preside over the trial, but he will be expected to be present at the trial. It is also hard to say when the trial will be held because there is currently a lot of evidence being given to certain authorities. There is also a lot of evidence that is being gone through. For now the Dursley's are being held some place that Albus Dumbledore can't get to them or find them so that he can't wipe their memories or anybody else's memories."

Derek nodded. "I understand that Harry is the ultimate authority now for the whole worldwide wizarding world. I guess what I'm wanting to know is what exactly does that mean for him?"

Nico stepped forward. "There is a lot that it means, Agent Derek Morgan. The main thing is that Harry has a lot that he has to do to set the wizarding world to rights in quite a few countries. He will need to completely revamp the laws for magical Britain at the very least. He will also have to go over all the laws on all the books at the various locations of the Ministries for Magic. He will have to meet with the counterparts of the Ministers for Magic of each country. He is a fifteen-year-old boy who has just had the world put upon his shoulders and I have no doubt that he will rise above anything and everything that he has to do."

Aaron groaned. "I have a feeling we will all be doing quite a bit of traveling in the months to come because there is no way in hell I'm allowing Harry to do this on his own. He no longer has to rely on just himself when there are several of us that are willing to help him do whatever he has to do. He is pregnant and is going to need all of us to support him and his decisions so that is exactly what we will do. If he asks us we will help him and even if he doesn't ask us we will be a sounding board for him. We can't push him, but on the other hand we can't and won't allow him to push himself either."

Mick chuckled. "You're going to be great for Harry, Hotch. I do believe that you are exactly what he needs right now. He deserves to be pampered for once and I for one aim to do just that because he won't do it for himself. He's been through hell and back and unfortunately, we can't change that no matter how much we all want to. The only thing that we can and will do is make sure that he knows that none of us are going anywhere because we are right where we should and want to be. Now, if I'm not mistaken Sirius and the ones with him have just crossed the wards."

Trevor nodded. "They did, Mick. They should be at the front door in about three minutes. I think it would be a good idea to let Sirius let Harry know that he is here instead of one of us. If anyone can get through to Harry right now it is going to be Sirius."

Everyone nodded but Dave stood up as he said, "I'll let them in."

He walked to the door and opened it just before someone knocked on the door. He smiled at the large group and stepped back. "Come on in, everyone."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Dragon's Den**

Sirius looked at the three newcomers with narrowed eyes. "I don't mind that you three are here and I understand why you are here. However, there will be rules that you will follow even if you are to be acting as bodyguards or something else for Harry. Am I understood, Mr. Pucey, Mr. Flint, and Percy? I will not have any of you three upsetting Harry for any reason."

Percy nodded. "Kingsley and dad asked me to come and be Harry's assistant until he feels up to doing it himself. I gave them my oath that I wouldn't upset Harry and that I would do whatever I need to do to help him. Mr. Black, Harry is pregnant with a baby and is now in charge of the whole of the wizarding world. If I'm honest he doesn't need the stress that all of this will put on him because it isn't healthy for him or the baby that he is carrying. Dumbledore, my ex-mother, ex-brother, and ex-sister are going to be problematic, but I know of several different ways that we can deal with them when the time is right."

Sirius nodded and then looked at Adrian and Marcus. "What about you two?"

Marcus smirked. "Harry saved me from having to become something I didn't want to become. If Voldemort were here now my life would be a nightmare because my father would have made me join a cause I didn't believe in or endorse. I grew up hearing my whole life how the mundane-born witches and wizards were inferior to us purebloods yet it was a mundane-born witch who was consistently at the top of her school year and even the top of the whole school grade wise. Miss Granger is superior to most purebloods because she has a better grip on magic than any of the purebloods that I know."

He chuckled. "I swear to you that I will do whatever I have to, to make sure that Harry Potter is protected against any and all threats that come his way. I used to think that I was dumb, but last year I met up with Cedric and Harry quite a few times and they both showed me that I wasn't. I owe it to both of them, but especially to Cedric's memory to make sure that Harry thrives in the new life that he now has."

Adrian ran a hand through his hair. "The Pucey family has always been in sworn contract to the Peverell and Emrys family. That contract didn't end just because we didn't know who the heir was. Harry Potter was a great wizard before I found out just who he really is and he is still a great wizard now. I have no doubt that it will be a challenge to make sure that he stays safe because he tends to act before he thinks, but I also think that is what makes him, him. Oliver Wood will be meeting us at the place that Harry will be moving to when we all go there later on today. I'm not sure how, but he already knows the location of the new house and is making sure that things are set up for Harry in a way that he will like."

Sirius grinned at that. "You three have passed the test without any real prompting from me. Congratulations and welcome to the team! Now, we will be heading to Agent David Rossi's home here in the next few minutes to meet Harry's uncle and his team of Agents. Harry is probably still blaming himself for Cedric dying so we may have to be careful of what we say for a while. I'm hoping that being able to talk to Cedric's portrait will help him in ways that the rest of can't and won't be able to. I should tell you that we have been told that Harry is carrying twins."

At that Marcus', Adrian's and Percy's mouths all dropped open in shock but it was Adrian who blurted, "Harry being pregnant with twins is the first multiple male pregnancy in almost two centuries! He's going to need to be closely monitored and we will need to keep those he implicitly trusts close by in case we need to lend him some magic to help stabilize his pregnancy as it progresses."

Severus who led the rest of the group into the parlor nodded and responded, "Harry is also the first elemental wizard and/or witch that will be able to control all four elements, Mr. Pucey. We are all going to have our hands full for the next several months. While normally we wouldn't have to worry about that until he reaches his majority that certainly isn't the case now since Dumbledore thought it was a great idea to block Harry's natural abilities."

He sighed and shook his head. "As you more than likely know the longer an ability is blocked the earlier it will show up. All of his abilities have been blocked since he was about fifteen months old and now that they have been unblocked they will be showing up sooner rather than later. The only thing we can do is make sure that we are ready to step in and help when we are needed. I'm sure that I don't have to tell any of you that for the foreseeable future we will be treating Harry with kid gloves so to speak."

Everyone nodded but it was Draco who said, "We'll make sure not to upset Harry, uncle Severus. I do believe that all of us are ready to leave now."

Sirius chuckled at the looks everyone gave him. He grabbed up the hula-hoop and held it out in front of him. "If everyone will touch this I will activate the portkey. The portkey will take us to the edge of the wards and we will have to walk up to the front door. Fred and George, do you have the portrait of Cedric?"

George nodded solemnly. "We have it, Sirius."

 **Dave's House**

Sirius smiled softly at them and then once everyone had a hold of the hula-hoop he activated the portkey. He sighed in relief three minutes later when they started walking up the driveway to the impressive house they could see. He couldn't wait to see Harry to reassure himself that his Godson and Godson pups were as alright as they could be given everything Harry had been through lately.

He raised his hand to knock only to drop it when the door was opened and a man said, "Come on in, everyone."

Once he was inside with everyone behind him he looked at the man who let them in and then at the man who he knew to be Aaron Hotchner. "Hello, I'm Sirius Black and Harry is my Godson. Let me get the introductions out of the way before anything else." He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'll point each person out to you all as I tell you their names. With me is Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. Marcus and Adrian will be two of the many bodyguards that have been hired to help protect Harry while Percy has been hired to act as Harry's assistant for anything that he needs. Severus, Lucius, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George will also be acting as bodyguards when and if needed. I know that Raymond is sending several others that should be here soon for you all to meet."

Aaron nodded and stepped forward. He shook everyone's hand and then stepped back slightly. "I will point everyone out as I introduce them to you all. Here with us is Dave Rossi, Emily Prentiss, JJ Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Mick, Secret Service Agent Trevor Sanders, Healer Sebastian Hamilton, my son Jack, my brother Sean, my ex-sister-in-law Jessica, and of course the two you know Armando Zabini and Nico Vasquez."

Lucius nodded. "It is good to see you again Armando and Nico. Where is Harry at?"

Aaron frowned as he turned to look down the hallway before he looked back at the group. "He is still in the shower currently. Sirius, if you want to you may go and talk to him. The bathroom is the third door on the right side and it's the only door closed in the hallway currently."

Sirius smiled in relief and quickly made his way to the bathroom. He knocked once before he opened the door and walked in. He couldn't help but let out a sob of relief when he saw Harry standing there looking in a mirror that he must have conjured. "Pup!"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and then he threw himself into Sirius' open and waiting arms. "Sirius!"

Sirius chuckled wetly and kissed Harry on the head as he gently wrapped his arms around his Godson. When he felt and heard Harry start to sob he gently ran his right hand up and down Harry's back. "Come now, Pup, you need to calm down. I'm here now, Harry, and I'm not going to let anything or anyone ever hurt you again. I promise you that while it doesn't seem like it right now that everything will be alright. You can and will get through this, Harry. I love you, pup, and I'm not going anywhere. Just let it all out, son."

Harry sobbed and when he finally stopped ten minutes later he had to admit that he felt better and lighter somehow. He knew that the hurt and pain he was feeling wasn't just going to go away, but he now knew that he would be able to handle it better than he had been. He pulled back and looked at Sirius with a watery smile. "I'm so happy to see you, Sirius."

Sirius smiled and kissed Harry on the head again. "I'm happy to see you too, Harry. How are you doing, Harry? And I want the honest answer and not the one you think you should give me."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I miss Cedric so damn much that it sometimes hurts to breathe, Sirius. I feel as if I lost a part of myself and I'm not sure that I'll ever get that part back. I hate Dumbledore because he could have stopped all this before it got this far, but instead he sat on his arse and let shit happen that didn't need to happen. I lost the boy I was completely in love with who is the father of my babies while Amos and Elizabeth lost their only son. And for what? What good did Cedric's death serve? I need him, Sirius, and he was taken from me way too damn soon. Our babies aren't going to know him and that just about kills me. I never wanted for them to be like me and not know their parents even if it is just not knowing one parent."

Sirius sighed and pulled Harry back into embrace. "I wish I had the words to make things better, Harry, but I don't. The only words I have is that while Cedric may no longer be here in person he is always with you. You and I both know Cedric wouldn't want you to live your life alone no matter what you feel right now. You and I both know that you're not ready to move on and that is alright, but you need to remember not to close your heart to anyone. You are a great young man, Harry, and you deserve to be happy even if you're not happy right now."

He closed his eyes. "Harry, life is always throwing us curve balls when we least expect and/or want them. Cedric was taken from you, Amos, Elizabeth, and the babies you are carrying way too soon, son, but he will always be in your heart. Cedric loved you with his whole heart, Harry, and the proof of that is currently resting under your heart. You need to remain strong for Cedric, for those babies, but most importantly for you, Harry. You need to make sure that those babies know every single day that Cedric loved them and that he was ecstatic to find out he was going to be a father. That is the only thing that you can do now."

Harry nodded from where his head was buried in Sirius' chest. "I know, but I swear that Dumbledore will pay for every action and inaction that he has taken, Sirius. For far too long he has run Britain's wizarding world into the ground and now I have to clean up his damn mess. He's going to regret every single damn thing that he has ever done wrong. Britain's wizarding world is in for a lot of changes when I get back on my feet one hundred percent. They will finally come out of the dark ages even if I have to drag them kicking and screaming. I refuse to let my children's legacy go down the drain just because one man was too stupid to put the effort into changing Britain's wizarding world for the better."

Sirius pulled back and smirked down at his Godson. "There is the Harry that Cedric loved. It is time to hit back with everything that you have, son, and this time you're NOT alone. Great Britain's wizarding world isn't going to know what hit it. How are you feeling, Harry? I want the truth and not your standard fine."

Harry smiled slightly. He loved how he could just be himself with Sirius and not have to worry about being seen as weak. He leaned against the sink as he put his hands on his stomach. "I'm feeling a lot better than I was yesterday that is for damn sure, Sirius. Thank Merlin for Sebastian's brother-in-law because otherwise I would be in casts. I still tire easily but that is to be expected right now. How is everyone else?"

Sirius grinned. "They are all doing alright, Harry. They have all missed you, but understand why you needed to get here as fast as you could. I wouldn't be surprised though if Hermione and Luna don't let you out of their sight anytime soon though. There is some stuff that needs to be talked about but it can wait for a little bit. I think that you should just visit with everyone for right now and we will talk about what we need to once the rest of the people that will be acting as your bodyguards get here so that we don't have to go over everything twice. Is that alright with you?"

Harry nodded in relief. "That is perfectly fine with me, Sirius. Now, let me finish getting dressed and I'll meet you in the living room. I need a few minutes by myself. I love you, Siri, and I'm so very happy to see you and have you here."

Sirius pulled Harry into his arms for one more hug and kissed him on the top of the head. After giving Harry one more smile he exited the bathroom and made his way back to the living room. When he felt everyone's eyes on him he sighed and shook his head. "Harry will be out in a couple of minutes. He had a small breakdown but he is doing better now for it."

Spencer sighed in relief. "I was hoping that with you all here that he would feel safe enough to let go of all the emotion that he was holding in. It's a good thing that you all are here."

Sirius grinned at the young man. "We'll get Harry through this."

Everyone nodded and settled down to wait on Harry to come out of the bathroom. They all knew that he needed a bit of time by himself but that didn't mean that they didn't worry about him.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Okay I decided to cut this chapter in half because I was getting impatient and wanting to post it all to you... The good news is that the next chapter is already more than half way finished... lol... Hope you all enjoyed this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here is the next chapter… This chapter will have a prompt in it from the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge (AYCEtDIC) on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum (HPFCF)! I hope that you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Criminal Minds, or Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior!

AYCEtDIC: 171. (dialogue) "I used to think that things were always black and white." / "You don't think that anymore?" / "No." / "Why not?" / "Because there are shades of grey. Not everything is good or bad, light or dark. There is a middle ground. We saw that. Hell, we faced that."

 **Word Count: 2,413 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Aaron looked at one of the red-headed twins. "Which one are you and what are you carrying with you?"

Fred smiled slightly. "I'm Fred and the other one is George. We used to be identical until George lost part of his ear. As to what I'm carrying it is a portrait of Cedric."

Emily's hand flew to her mouth. "He had it finished?"

Hermione nodded shakily as she leaned into Theo who held his arm around her tightly. "It was finished the morning of the third task. He never told Harry, but he had a bad feeling and pushed to make sure that the portrait was finished before the third task started. We all knew that if anything were to go down that Cedric would give his life so that Harry and his child could live. He had us promise earlier today that he would get a chance to talk to you, Mr. Hotchner, and I think that you should do it before Harry comes out of the bathroom."

Aaron swallowed and nodded. He looked at Dave with a raised eyebrow. "May I use your bedroom?"

Dave nodded firmly. "Of course, you can, Aaron."

Aaron looked at Fred. "If you'll follow me I'll show you where you can place it for now. When Harry comes out tell him that I'll be back out here shortly. I don't think that you should worry him right now and telling him that I'm talking to Cedric's portrait will worry him."

Fred solemnly nodded as he followed Aaron into a bedroom. "We won't tell him what you are doing until you come back out. Once you're finished talking with Cedric just leave his portrait here for now. We'll make sure that we get it before we leave."

Aaron nervously nodded and waited until Fred left Dave's bedroom after placing Cedric's portrait on the wall. He closed the bedroom door before he walked back over and stood in front of the portrait. He took in a deep breath and let it out before he looked up into the grey eyes of Cedric. "Hello, Cedric, it is nice to finally put a name to the face of the young man that my nephew has talked so lovingly about."

Cedric smiled sadly. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hotchner. I believe that we have some things to talk about."

Aaron smiled slightly. "Call me Aaron, Cedric. I think that we both want this conversation to go as easy as possible for us both. What would you like to know?"

Cedric was so much like he was in his life in his portrait life that he ran a hand through his hair. "I want to talk about Harry, Aaron. I want to know that you will treat him the way that he deserves to be treated. I want to make sure that you will NEVER hurt him like the people he lived with did. I need to make sure that him and my son or daughter will be loved and cared for since I can't be there to do it myself."

Aaron rubbed a hand down his face. "I promise you that I will never raise a hand to Harry. I promise you that I will always treat him the way he should have been treated growing up. I already love Harry, Cedric, and I will love your babies just as much. Yes, Harry is pregnant with twins and not just one baby. I won't lie to you, Cedric, and tell you that Harry is fine because right now he is anything but fine. He misses you something fierce and he always will."

He let out a breath. "From what I understand you are the first relationship that Harry has ever had. He gave you his heart and while he'll eventually love another right now he can't and won't see that. He needs time to heal and not just from his physical injuries. He lost you when he shouldn't have because one man didn't do what he was supposed to protect Harry and you. He has the world on his shoulders, but I plan to help him with everything that I can. We will be moving to a new house and your portrait of course will be going with you."

Cedric nodded. "Harry has always kept how and what he was feeling in and that isn't good on him or our babies. He needs to work through the hate, anger, and hurt that he is feeling because if he doesn't it will destroy him. I want Harry to eventually find someone to love him for him, Aaron. I don't want him and my children to be alone just because they lost me too soon. If I had lived I would have asked Harry to marry me and not just because he was pregnant. I'm not alive, so I need for someone else to help fill the big hole that I left in Harry's and my children's lives."

He shook his head. "Harry is not meant to be alone because it will slowly kill him. May I ask you a personal question, Aaron?"

Aaron frowned slightly. "You can ask me anything that you wish, Cedric."

Cedric huffed. "Is there a man around that you know that will be there for Harry even if it is just friendship right now? Do you know of someone who could possibly love Harry for Harry? Do you know of someone who wouldn't have a problem raising my kids as his own? I don't mean right away, but in the near distant future. I'd prefer Harry not to be alone for longer than a year because if he's alone longer than that then he will NEVER move on."

Aaron groaned. "My nephew is only fifteen, Cedric, and everyone that I know is older than twenty-one."

Cedric snorted. "Aaron, Harry is old for his actual age. He has been through and seen too damn much to remain at fifteen years of age even if that is how old he is right now. I don't mean that I want the relationship to progress past the platonic stage before he turns seventeen or eighteen. What I am talking about is there someone you know that he could become close to that maybe it could grow from the friendship they would have for a couple years."

Aaron thought for a moment. "There are a couple men I know that may fit the bill, but I won't push them together, Cedric. I will let them see where things go on their own. I know that you are trying to make sure that Harry isn't alone, but he needs to do what he feels is best for him and the two babies he is currently carrying. I can and will promise you that I won't let him get stuck in his own head or drown in sorrow. I may not know Harry that well just yet, but even I can tell that once he has given his heart to someone that it will take a long while before he's ready to move on."

Cedric bit his lip. "I just don't want him alone, Aaron. He has been through too much and has lost too much to go through life on his own. I don't want him to close his heart off when he has so much love to offer a person. I don't want him living with just his memories of me. I should have told him that I had a bad feeling about the last task, but I didn't want to worry him anymore than he was already worried."

Aaron shook his head. "I won't let him close his heart off, Cedric. I can tell how much you love my nephew. I promise that I won't let him wither away. I need to get back out there, but for now I will leave your portrait up here because a couple of my teammates may want to talk with you. Cedric, Harry was lucky to have you just like you were lucky to have him."

Cedric sighed. "Harry was my life and if I could be there today I would. Just make sure that he remembers that he isn't alone, Aaron."

Aaron shot a smile out at Cedric's portrait before he headed back to the living room. He slipped back into the living room unnoticed by Harry and a lot of the younger crowd who were sitting near Derek, Mick, and Sam Cooper's team who had arrived while he had been talking to Cedric.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry gave Luna and Hermione a hug before he relented and sat down like Emily, Jessica, Sean, and Sebastian were motioning him to do. "How have you all been?"

Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "We're taking it day by day, Harry. How are you doing? Do you need anything?"

Harry shook his head. "Everyone here has been great and I really appreciate that they haven't pushed me to talked before I'm ready. I miss Cedric so damn much, but I know that he wouldn't want me to let myself get so lost in my grief that I forget to live. I have to think of these babies that I am carrying."

Luna sighed. "You were Cedric's world, Harry, and you know just as much as I do that he wouldn't want you to stop living. Life has been hell for you, but you're still alive and your babies need you and so do we. Life for all of us is going to take a while to get back to where it was before everything happened at the last task. We may not have been by your side, but we were still fighting for our lives when some of Riddle's minions made themselves known as we waited to see who would win the tournament."

Harry was aware of Derek, Mick, and some others joining him, Hermione, and Luna. "I used to think that things were always black and white."

Derek frowned. "You don't think that anymore?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "No."

Derek asked, "Why not?"

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out as he motioned to Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Adrian, Marcus, Percy, Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Lucius. "Because there are shades of grey. Not everything is good or bad, light or dark. There is a middle ground. We saw that. Hell, we faced that."

Derek slowly nodded. "I can understand that, Harry. Life isn't always good or bad so there has to be a middle ground. What you and everyone else have been through recently is terrible, but I can promise you that while it doesn't seem like it right now that it will eventually get better. When you are hurting as much as you are you need to take things day by day. You can't forget what you have been through, but you can and will work past it."

He sighed. "You haven't had the chance to grieve for everything that you have lost, Harry. Once you do you will know that talking about your Cedric and what happened to you will help you to move on past the pain. What happened to Cedric was terrible and what you're going through now is terrible, but you will have to eventually make peace with it. You won't do yourself or you babies any good if you can't start to heal from what has happened."

Harry looked at Derek with tears in his eyes. "I never wanted my kids to know what it was like to lose a parent before they had a chance to really know them. I hate that Cedric won't be able to see them take their first step, hear their first word, or see them smile for the first time. It isn't fair that he was killed by a coward who didn't even give him a chance to fight back. He was only seventeen years old and he died because one fucking old man didn't do what he was supposed to and that was to protect his students. I'm not sure that I can get passed that."

Draco shook his head. "He isn't saying that you have to get past what Dumbledore did or didn't do, Harry. He is saying that you will have to make peace with the fact that Cedric isn't here in person. You want your kids to know their other dad then that means you have to be able to talk about him without your heart breaking open each time you do so. If you get too sad when you talk about Cedric, then the kids will pick up on and feel like they can't talk to you or ask him about him."

Harry swiped at the tears that fell from his eyes. "I know, and I will get better. I just need a bit more time is all."

Sirius nodded. "You have some time yet, Harry. We just don't want you to stress yourself out because it isn't good for you or the little ones. Have you decided where you will be living?"

Harry smiled slightly at that. "Armando found a house that I have that will work. It has forty bedrooms and a bunch of other things. It is called Emrys Mansion. Apparently, originally was supposed to be the White House before they decided to use another location for the White House. I actually can't wait to look around it. I do remember that I was told it has two Quidditch pitches even if I can't fly or play right now because of being pregnant."

Hermione chuckled at that. "The boys will be happy about that. How are you really feeling, Harry?"

Harry shrugged slightly. "I'm feeling weak and in some pain, but nowhere near as bad as I was yesterday and the day before. Sebastian has healed me all up so now all I have to do is rest and relax. I'm interested in seeing who else is gonna be put on bodyguard duty. I wasn't told so it should be interesting."

Sirius opened his mouth only to be cut off by Trevor who said, "Nine magicals just passed the wards and will be here shortly. They are almost to the porch already."

Sirius stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it just as the group got to the porch. He swallowed hard at the first sight of his brother. "Regulus!"

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I cut it off here because I didn't want to take away from the next chapter... The plus side is since I cut it off here and part of the next chapter is wrote... Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
